Magic Love
by LunaticR
Summary: Serie de One-Shots y Mini-Fics dedicados al amor entre las hadas, no el clásico amor rosa, pero siempre habrá felicidad mezclado con algo de magia y uno que otro suceso extraño. Algunos universos alternos y otros normales. La cuarta: Gajeel/Levy (cap. 2 de 3)
1. Fairy Tales

¡Hola! Aquí **LunaticR** trayéndoles un nuevo proyecto :D básicamente son One-Shots, los voy a poner todos juntos, estoy haciendo algo parecido en otro fandoom pero estos serás dedicados al amor, no el clásico amor rosa; alguno que otro gracioso y todo lo que salga de mi mente.

También serán interactivos, así que el primero que escriba un **Review** para este Fic puede elegir la pareja del siguiente One-Shot, si la historia se alarga, entonces serán Mini-Fics. El que escriba el **Review** numero 10 también puede elegir los personajes y así sucesivamente, de 10 en 10. No importa la pareja. Si no les agrada la idea, entonces simplemente disfruten la lectura.

Los dejo con un NaLu para empezar.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**One-Shot:** Fairy Tales.

**Lucy Heartfilia / Natsu Dragneel**

* * *

Lo había conocido una tarde por casualidad, pero dicen que las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable. Ella estaba caminando de manera distraída por la acera, acababa de salir de la oficina de editores, su Libro "La búsqueda del reloj" iba a ser publicado y, aunque debería de estar feliz por eso, no lo estaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo investigando, leyendo y viajando para hacer ese libro, había sido una enorme aventura hacerlo y la había disfrutado, cuando le ofrecieron la posibilidad de que alguien importante lo leyera fue maravilloso y cuando esa persona había quedado encantada fue simplemente sublime, pero ese día, cuando le habían dado el "sí" definitivo, no se sentía feliz, cosa que era extraño; así estuvo caminando, pensando en eso cuando sintió que algo la golpeó de frente haciendo que terminara en el piso con ese algo sobre ella.

- ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó ese "algo" al momento de levantarse – permíteme ayudarte – le ofreció su mano para que ella se levantara – no me fijé, iba distraído, ¿estás bien? – la rubia solo miraba al joven que le hablaba y preguntaba por ella de manera rápida.

- Sí – respondió de forma autómata mirando detenidamente ese extraño cabello rosa.

- Me alegro que estés bien – y se fue del lugar corriendo, parecía que perseguía algo o tenía mucha prisa porque corría demasiado rápido.

- Que extraño – susurró para sí, se sacudió el polvo y notó que había una bufanda blanca a cuadros enredada en su brazo - ¿será de ese joven? – preguntó mirándola, volteó a ver por donde se había ido el muchacho pera este había desaparecido – huele bien – dijo de manera inconsciente al acercarse para mirarla; distraídamente empezó a caminar jugando con la bufanda blanca, pensando en que si se lo volvía a encontrar de nuevo le preguntaría si era de él.

La vida nos presenta una oportunidad en un millón, solo hay que saber prestar atención a los detalles. Habían pasado varios meses desde su encuentro con ese "algo" que la había golpeado, seguía siendo un "algo" y no un joven porque no sabía cómo se llamaba ni nada, por eso era un "algo", era raro, pero siempre le decían que ella era rara, así que estaba acostumbrada. Su libro había sido publicado y se estaba vendiendo muy bien, era una historia de amistad, valores, determinación y magia, se vendía tan bien que iban a lanzar un segundo tiraje para satisfacer la demanda de estos.

Lucy estaba sentada en una cafetería contemplando a la nada, sentía ganas de escribir pero no tenía ideas, necesitaba inspiración y como dije, solo hay que poner atención a los detalles.

- ¡Hola, ¿me firmarías mi libro?! – preguntó un joven a las espaldas de la rubia, últimamente eso se estaba haciendo costumbre, a veces se arrepentía de haber autorizado que colocaran una foto de ella en el libro; dio un suspiro de cansancio y se giró mientras colocaba en su rostro esa sonrisa de "¿otro más?" para poder hacer lo pedido y deshacerse del admirador para poder escribir, sin voltear siquiera a ver al joven, tomó el libro para abrirlo y empezar a escribir.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó para poder hacer la dedicatoria.

- Natsu Dragneel – habló con calma – quiero que diga, "De la ladrona de la bufanda para Natsu Dragneel" – eso hizo que Lucy detuviera la pluma en el aire para poder girarse a ver al hombre que había dicho esa oración quedando sorprendida al ver que ese "algo" tenía nombre y apellido.

- ¡Tu! – Soltó con sorpresa – ¡no soy ninguna ladrona! – le casi gritó por la forma en que le había dicho.

- Ya lo sé – le sonrió desconcentrando a Lucy – solo que te veías estresada y decidí jugarte una inocente broma – señaló la foto en el libro, estaba ella portando la bufanda de él, fue cuando la rubia recordó que su mejor amiga había insistido en que la bufanda le daba un toque mágico – pensé que la había perdido ese día hasta que vi tu foto promocionando el libro y decidí comprarlo – distraídamente se sentó frente a ella en la silla disponible mientras ella lo seguía con la mirada – me gustó tu libro y se te ve muy bien mi bufanda pero, me gustaría que me la regresaras – le volvió a sonreír.

- Cla-claro – tartamudeó, fue algo en el momento que hizo que ella se sonrojara como colegiala al recibir ese cumplido, siempre le decían que ella se veía bien con lo que se pusiera, pero esto fue, extraño – ahora no la tengo conmigo – le dijo calmadamente, era una mentira, también por alguna extraña razón siempre la llevaba con ella, le gustaba esa bufanda – ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana como a esta hora aquí mismo? – Sentía calor – así te la puedo traer mañana.

- Claro, por mí no hay problema, hasta mañana entonces – se levantó y se fue del lugar, cuando Lucy se giró para verlo marcharse el pelirrosa ya no estaba.

- Como la otra vez – susurró nuevamente, entonces anotó algo en la libreta que tenía abierta en la mesa _"se desvaneció frente a ella como si fuese un fantasma, llevándose el calor de su alma con él"_, leyó y releyó esa frase, le gustaba, porque exactamente eso había pasado, cuando el muchacho se había ido ella había dejado de sentir calor.

Ella faltó a la cita y se sentía culpable por eso, era tonto e infantil pero no quería regresarle la bufanda a su dueño – eres una ladrona – se dijo mientras la contemplaba y sonrió porque así le había dicho él _"la ladrona de la bufanda",_ estaba siendo egoísta, o así se sentía ella.

Natsu paseaba por las calles una tarde cualquiera, la rubia había faltado a la cita pero eso era algo que él sabía que iba a pasar, así como esa mentira de _"ahora no la tengo conmigo"_, él tenía un buen olfato y una buena vista, había visto y olido su bufanda con ella, solo pudo sonreír por eso – será divertido – susurró antes de sentarse en una cafetería.

- ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? – escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas y él solo pudo sonreír.

- No lo sé – habló sin voltearla a ver – puede que también me quieras robar mi café – dijo divertido mientras la miraba de reojo haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

- Lo siento – se disculpó mientras él se levantaba y le ofrecía la silla disponible – pero realmente me gusta tu bufanda.

- Lo sé – ella se le quedó viendo – pero resulta que es un regalo de mi padre y me gustaría recuperarla.

- ¡oh, disculpa, yo no lo sabía!

- Pero ahora lo sabes – le volvió a sonreír y Lucy sentía su corazón agitarse solo al ver esa sonrisa, nuevamente sintió calor – supongo que tampoco traes mi bufanda contigo, ¿estoy en lo cierto? – y Lucy volvió a asentir sabiendo que era una mentira porque en efecto, ella llevaba la prenda en su bolsa de mano.

- Te propongo algo – habló con determinación haciendo que el pelirrosa la observara detenidamente – te voy a regresar tu bufanda…

- ¡Genial!

- Espera, aun no término – tomó aire – como decía, te voy a regresar tu bufanda pero con una condición – Natsu se le quedó viendo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Mira, soy escritora.

- Lo sé.

- Pues resulta que la última vez que te vi me llegó un momento de inspiración…

- No entiendo

- Lo que realmente quiero es que – se armó de valor – quiero que seas mi musa – terminó de decir y Natsu soltó una carcajada - ¡Bien, si no te parece, no te regreso tu bufanda! – se levantó molesta de la silla por la reacción del pelirrosa, este al ver que ella se iba la sujetó de la mano para evitar que se fuera, Lucy sintió que su mano era tibia y confortante.

- Perdón – se disculpaba entre risas – pero si esa es lo condición para que me la regreses, claro que acepto, solo que me pareció gracioso que me dijeras "Musa" – entonces Lucy sonrió victoriosa – Pero no sé cómo ser la "Musa" de alguien, nunca lo he sido – hablaba intentándose contener las ganas de seguir riendo por la palabra "Musa".

- Supongo que sería bueno conocernos – sacó su cuaderno y lo abrió para anotar ese sentimiento al momento de que él la había sujetado, lo podría utilizar también, el pelirrosa solo la miraba escribir en silencio, cuando ella terminó él volvió a hablar.

- Supongo que está bien – pensó por un momento – Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel – y se quedó callado un rato mientras los ojos chocolate de ella lo miraban detenidamente – No sé qué más decirte – se rascó la cabeza distraídamente mientras le daba una sonrisa de disculpas, Lucy soltó un suspiro pero garabateó algo más en su libreta.

- Cuéntame de tu vida o algo – se quedó pensando – ¡ya sé! ¿A dónde ibas cuando nos chocamos la primera vez? – por algo se comenzaba.

- A una misión, se me hacía tarde.

- ¿Una misión? ¿En que trabajas?

- Si te lo dijera, entonces no me creerías – le sonrió – pero eres escritora, supongo que podría intentarlo o lo podrías usar en tu libro – tomó aire haciendo una pausa dramática mientras Lucy le miraba expectante – soy un hada – le dijo en tono serio, entonces fue el turno de Lucy de soltar la carcajada – eso es nuevo – dijo viendo a la rubia cambiar de color mientras reía sin parar por esa revelación – por lo general gritan y salen corriendo o algo más extraño.

- Lo siento – decía entre lágrimas – pero yo no creo en las… - y su boca fue tapada por la mano de él antes de que ella terminara esa oración haciéndola sorprenderse.

- ¡No digas esa frase, nunca! – Sentenció entre dientes molesto, a Lucy le pareció que había fuego en los ojos de él, le destapó la boca - ¿Puedes escribir un libro hablando de magia y no puedes creer en nosotros? – le preguntó serio.

- Lo siento – se disculpó pero no creía que él fuera un hada – suponiendo que eres un hada, como tú dices, ¿Qué hace un hada? – Preguntó incrédula.

- Misiones – respondió de forma calmada ignorando el tono que ella había usado, así como se había enojado así se había calmado – la agencia nos paga por hacer misiones, mientras más peligrosas más dinero nos dan.

- Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? – era curiosa, era escritora y, como él había dicho, posiblemente le sirviera para su libro, después de todo, ella necesitaba inspiración.

- Estoy de vacaciones, por así decirlo – sonrió.

- Cuéntame una de tus misiones – tomó papel y pluma dispuesta a anotar lo que él fuera a decir pero él hizo que las soltara.

- No las anotes, mejor escúchalas y luego las anotas, créeme, será difícil que las olvides. – Ella asintió – una vez, fuimos varios a buscar a una princesa perdida de un reino lejano.

- Pero si ninguna princesa se ha perdido – interrumpió la historia.

- Será mejor que me vaya – se levantó – me gustaría que me regresaras mi bufanda por favor. Te veo aquí a la misma hora mañana y espero que la traigas contigo. – se había enojado.

- Espera, ¿Por qué te vas? – le preguntó cuándo él se había dado la vuelta dispuesto a irse, giró sobre sus talones para voltear a verla.

- Me pides que sea tu "musa" a cambio de que me regreses mi bufanda porque no tienes inspiración, me dices que no crees en lo que soy, a pesar de eso me ofrezco a contarte algo de mi vida para ayudarte y simplemente te niegas a creerme – Lucy lo miró apenada – bien, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, soy abogado y ahora tengo un caso importante. Señorita ladrona de bufandas. Adiós.

Natsu se fue de ese lugar, ya era de noche y sus pasos resonaban en el adoquín de la acera hasta que momentos después se dejaron de escuchar, se había perdido entre las sombras. Lucy se sentía extraña, pero tomó su libreta y anotó _"él era tan temperamental como el fuego mismo, tan apasionado en lo que creía que era imposible seguirle el ritmo"_, leyó lo que había escrito y sonrió ante eso, quizás la inspiración no fuera lo que él le dijera, era lo que él le dejaba cuando se iba y, con esa idea se fue a su casa.

Esta vez ella llegó a la cita, estaba sentada en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, sin levantar la vista de las frases que había escrito – espero que haya traído mi bufanda señorita – la voz de Natsu sonaba fría y formal, ella levantó la vista, él estaba parado frente a ella y no había en su rostro ni un atisbo de sonrisa, al parecer, seguía molesto; ella solamente asintió y le entregó la prenda perfectamente doblada, él la aceptó y se dispuso a irse.

- Espera – pidió Lucy – no te vayas por favor, siéntate un momento – Natsu se giró y se sentó en el silla disponible, estuvo tentado a no hacer lo que ella pedía, era tonto, pero le molestó que ella no le creyera. Él le miraba fijamente, como no teniendo nada que decir, esperando a que ella hablara – cuéntame de tu trabajo – pidió de forma queda.

- Soy abogado, lo que sea que quiera saber de mi trabajo lo puede encontrar en los libros – se levantó nuevamente dándole la espalda.

- Cuéntame lo que me ibas a contar ayer – esa frase detuvo el paso que iba a dar – tu misión de ir a rescatar a una princesa perdida, ya te regresé tu bufanda, cuéntame esa historia a cambio – sabía que él se iba a ir y que ya no lo volvería a ver y algo en su pecho se apretaba con dolor al solo pensar eso. Natsu se giró sobre sus talones y se volvió a sentar.

- Sabes, no soy un hada – habló con modestia – lo que te dije era una mentira, necesitabas inspiración y pensé que contarte una historia te ayudaría – le sonrió – aun así, ¿te gustaría escuchar un cuento de hadas? – Ella asintió calor nuevamente mientras asentía – una vez, varias hadas fueron a rescatar a una princesa pérdida… - y le relató la historia más emocionante que jamás había escuchado o leído. Terminando la historia él se despidió de ella, era tarde y se tenía que ir.

- ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver? – preguntó a su espalda mientras él caminaba.

- No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver, eso te lo aseguro, no olvides traer la bufanda – y levantó la mano en forma de saludo, Lucy se quedó extrañada por la última frase y fue que notó que él había dejado su bufanda en la mesa.

Todas las tardes desde esa tarde ellos se encontraban, Natsu no le había mentido, él siempre la encontraba en donde fuese que estuviese, en esos momentos ella pensó que su bufanda tenía un localizador oculto. Él le dijo que conocía muchos cuentos de hadas y que si ella gustaba se los podría contar, ella asintió ante esa propuesta, la historia que le había contado había sido increíble y quería escuchar más historias; la creación de su libro había pasado a segundo plano, le gustaba estar con él, con esa extraña calidez que él emitía.

- ¿No has pensado en escribir un libro? – le preguntó una tarde en la que él la encontró y le contaba una historia nueva.

- Eso se lo dejo a los profesionales – le sonrió – si tu escribieras un libro con lo que te he contado, entonces sería el primero en comprarlo para que me lo autografiaras.

- Entonces escribiré un libro con tus historias – habló decidida.

Una mañana ella se levantó agitada y con una extraña sensación de vacío instalada en su pecho, sentía como si algo se hubiese esfumado de su vida, solo que tampoco sabía lo que era. Enfocó su vista en la mesita de noche de su cuarto y vio una maceta con un botón de flor roja, recargada sobre la maceta había una nota.

"_Disculpa por irme de esta manera, pero mis vacaciones terminaron demasiado pronto, te prometo que regresaré para contarte más historias de hadas. El día que la flor se abra, sabrás que yo he regresado"_

Esa era la sensación de vacío, él se había ido, entonces comprobó la flor, parecía que estuviese congelada en el tiempo, era hermosa y estaba viva, así que sonrió sin saber la razón, tomó su libreta y anotó _"Porque así como llegó a la vida de ella, así salió, ese "algo" que él representaba se quedó grabado en su mente y en su corazón, y atesoraría todo lo que él le dio."_

- Lucy, no quiero desanimarte pero, estuve investigando sobre él y… no existe ningún Natsu Dragneel – le dijo su mejor amiga una tarde – encontré un Dragneel pero los registros dicen que desapareció hace 200 años – se le quedó viendo con tristeza a la rubia, pensando que algún extraño la había engañado.

Lucy no prestó atención a lo que le dijo se mejor amiga, hubiese sido real o no, había pasado los mejores días de su vida junto con esa persona, estaba agradecida por haber podido conocer a un hombre como él, que la hacía sentir viva, le daba calidez y una seguridad increíble, también le había dado la inspiración que ella tanto necesitaba, porque como las otras veces, cuando él se fue, ella tuvo un flash de inspiración y escribió el libro que le había prometido titulándolo: _"Fairy Tales, un misterio infinito, una aventura infinita"_ esperando que él lo leyera en donde quiera que se encontrase y supiera que ella no lo había olvidado.

De eso habían pasado dos años y la flor seguía sin florecer, había cambiado, se había tornado más roja de lo que ya era y había crecido el botón, pero esta no florecía, había empezado a hablarle a la flor para que floreciera, lo extrañaba y deseaba volver a verlo, siempre esperaba que al despertar la flor estuviera abierta, porque sería una señal de que él había regresado, porque en el fondo, ella estaba segura que él regresaría.

Esa mañana en especial se había levantado con una felicidad increíble, había soñado con él, pero más que un sueño, era un recuerdo de una conversación que ellos habían tenido una de tantas veces, ella le preguntaba cómo era que sabía tanto de hadas y de magia, él le contestaba que era un secreto pero que en sus viajes había aprendido mucho, prefería viajar a estar en tribunales. Sonrió por ese sueño, porque era probable que él ni siquiera fuese abogado como le había dicho esa noche y aun así, no estaba enojada por eso.

- Después de todo, él quizás si sea un hada – se dijo a sí misma mientras se arreglaba para salir, el día era maravilloso y quería pasarlo fuera de su casa, quizás comer un helado a la sombra de los árboles y disfrutar de un buen libro. En el momento justo que ella cerraba la puerta de su casa, la flor se había empezado a abrir.

Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol en el parque, leyendo su libro mientras la brisa le despeinaba el cabello cuando de pronto, vio pasar frente a sus ojos una pequeña chispa roja que parecía moverse a voluntad propia para luego escuchar la voz de él a su lado – Lamento la tardanza – ella giró la cabeza para voltear a verlo con el corazón latiendo de forma desenfrenada – pero encontré una forma – él estaba igual, no había cambiado ni un poco, su sonrisa y su cabello rosa seguían siendo los mismos.

- ¿Una forma? – estaba feliz por volver a verlo, asustada por la forma en que él apareció de la nada y confusa por no haber entendido la frase.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que platicamos? – le sonrió.

- Me dijiste que eras un hada – susurró con incredulidad - ¿entonces es cierto? ¡¿Eres un hada?! – le casi gritó la pregunta.

- No te lo voy a decir – negó con la cabeza divertido mientras se paraba, ella hizo un mohín y también se levantó del suelo - ¿quieres estar conmigo? – Le preguntó tendiéndole una mano mientras le sonreía, sin pensarlo dos veces, Lucy aceptó la mano que él le daba fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo – encontré una forma – le susurró mientras eran envueltos entre miles de pequeñas chispas rojas que Lucy miraba incrédula.

- Entonces si eres…

- ¿Quieres ser una? ¿Quieres ser mi compañera? – preguntó, después de que la había dejado no había vuelto a ser igual, ella era algo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza, pero era humana, no era un hada.

- Sí – respondió con decisión. Natsu solo pudo sonreír antes de que fueran completamente envueltos por esas chispas rojas y desaparecieran del lugar. Ella sería un hada igual que él.


	2. I believe Parte 1

¡Hola! ¿me extrañaron? Yo se que no, pero bueno, aquí les traigo lo prometido, pero primero, unas notas:

**Nota1:** Como dije antes, el primer review que tuviera este fic elegía la pareja siguiente, y la pareja es un **GruVia.**

**Nota2:** Las historias salen solas, por asi decirlo, algunas serán **OS, TS** (como el de ahora) o **MiniFics**, dependiendo de que tan inspirada ande. No es nada en contra de ninguna pareja, ¡a todas las amo por igual! :3

**Nota3:** El **review 10** elige la **4ta pareja**, ya saben (La tercera ya la tengo). Y como ustedes mandan y yo obedezco, haré algo como **"Las más votadas"**, pidan parejas y la que más veces se repita será la **5ta historia.** (La ganadora la diré cuando suba la 4ta pareja/historia)

Recuerden, es romance NO rosa.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**Two-Shot:** I believe.

**Juvia Lockser / Gray Fullbuster**

* * *

Cuando Juvia era pequeña su madre siempre le leía cuentos de hadas, aquellos en donde el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal, donde existen princesas encantadas, príncipes azules que cabalgan en caballos blancos y madrastras malvadas que siempre quieren hacerle daño a las princesas pero que estas siempre eran rescatadas al final por el príncipe, se enamoraban y vivían felices para siempre; también le contaba cuentos en donde los jóvenes valientes se enfrentaban a ogros malvados que intentaban comerse a la gente, que se disfrazaban de hombres y se hacían pasar por uno de ellos para poder robarse a las personas, pero siempre eran derrotados por el bien. Esos eran sus cuentos favoritos, donde el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal, donde había magia, donde había felicidad y donde al final, el beso siempre era el premio al valor de las personas.

Había pasado toda su infancia creyendo en ellos, deseando que ella también encontrara aquel príncipe azul que la rescatara de algún malvado imaginario y que le diera su primer beso, sabía que la magia no existía como en las historias pero albergaba alguna esperanza; había crecido hermosa y radiante, con una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera que fuese visto por ella.

Cuando tenía 16 años creyó encontrar a su anhelado príncipe azul, ella era bella, demasiado para ser real y él, él era el más cotizado de la escuela a donde ella había asistido, a sus ojos era todo un príncipe, alto, cabello despeinado casi de forma artística, sonrisa que parecía resplandecer a la luz y facciones finas pero masculinas, si, un príncipe en toda su extensión.

Lo malo de los cuentos de hadas prediseñados que les leen a la mayoría de las niñas es que siempre les pintan al príncipe de la misma forma, alto, guapo, ojos bonitos y sonrisa hipnótica, que hace un gesto heroico y se gana el corazón de la princesa, o sea, una fachada.

Casualmente, ese príncipe se había fijado en la hermosa Juvia, la había empezado a frecuentar y la había enamorado, como todo príncipe que se jacte de serlo, había hecho su acción heroica salvándola de un grupo de hombres que le querían hacer cosas que a ninguna princesa se le harían, hubiese sido del todo heroico si no hubiese sido todo planeado por él mismo; este príncipe había notado que alguien más se acercaba a la bella mujer y sintió que, como todo príncipe, debía monopolizar a la princesa.

Y durante las primeras semanas, todo había sido como los cuentos de hadas, él la protegía y ella era feliz con él, la mejor pareja les decían, pero una vez que al príncipe se le acabó la emoción de la princesa, se consiguió una plebeya, hubiese estado bien si hubiese dejado libre a la princesa, pero no, ese príncipe era celoso y territorial, la princesa siempre seria suya y de nadie más, sus infidelidades eran sonadas por toda la escuela y ella se negaba a creerlas porque el príncipe además de celoso e infiel, también era un buen actor, cuando ella le preguntaba él lo negaba todo, cuando la princesa se cansó de eso empezó a distanciarse de él y no hubo falta el mozo que se acercara a ella en busca de su amistad, ya que todos sabían que ella tenía dueño, por estúpido que sonara eso. Y el príncipe sacó lo peor de sí, cuando la veía platicar con otro arremetía contra ella y se la llevaba a la fuerza del lugar, le gritaba, le humillaba y llegó al punto de pegarle por haber saludado a alguien de mano.

Salir de ese infierno en el que la bella princesa se había metido le costó más de lo que pudo haber imaginado, seguía siendo bella, sí, pero ya no había luz en sus ojos, ya no había vida en su sonrisa y parecía que una lluvia se había instalado en su alma, se había vuelto reservada, temerosa del amor y de todo lo relacionado con él. La princesa de había vuelto una simple mujer.

Su madre la cambió de escuela, de ciudad y de todo, resultó que el príncipe tenia influencias y ella quedó como la mala del cuento, estúpida e irónica la vida. Antes de que ella tomara el avión que la llevaría lejos de ese lugar su madre le abrazo y le susurró al oído – yo creo en las hadas, sé que algún día encentras un hada que detenga esa lluvia y haga que vuelvas a ver la luz del amor – eran sus mayores deseos para su hija, que ella encontrara a aquel hombre que la amara sin dañarla como lo había hecho ese príncipe.

- Las hadas, los cuentos de hadas y los príncipes azules no existen – soltó sin emociones – solo existen los ogros y la maldad – su madre la miró con dolor por esas palabras y fue que entendió que su hija había sufrido demasiado.

Regresando a la parte en donde la vida se burla de las personas, o eso pareciera, Juvia solo soltó un bufido al leer en letras grandes a la entrada del recinto de estudios el nombre de este: "Instituto Fairy Tail", eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, así que inmediatamente llamó a su madre pidiendo una explicación y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue – lo lamento, es la única escuela que acepta alumnos fuera de temporada – ¿Qué más podía hacer Juvia? ¿Negarse a asistir a clases y quedarse encerrada en su departamento? La idea era tentadora pero la desechó en ese momento, se dijo a sí misma que ella era fuerte, que era valiente y que no dejaría que la sombra de ese pasado la persiguiera y, con los pantalones bien puestos, cruzó el umbral directo a la felicidad, claro, eso no lo sabía ella en ese momento.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

- ¡Mocosos! – gritó un hombrecillo al estar frente a los estudiantes que ocupaban el salón de segundo año, todos estos lo miraban expectante a lo que iría a decir – a partir de este día tendremos a una nueva compañera con nosotros, espero que la traten bien y la hagan sentir a gusto – los murmullos de todos no se hicieron esperar, alguien nuevo se iba a unir a ellos – pasa por favor – pidió con la vista fija en la puerta y entonces Juvia entró al salón – ¿te gustaría presentarte? – pidió el hombrecito y la peliazul asintió

- Mi nombre es Juvia Lockser, tengo 17 años y… - ya no supo que decir.

- Bienvenida Juvia – habló el hombre pelirrojo que era el maestro encargado de esa clase, toma asiento en donde más gustes – la peliazul asintió y tomo un puesto vacío al final del salón. Como lluvia no conocía a nadie simplemente se dedicó a mirar a las personas, todos parecían llevarse muy bien y conocerse de toda la vida, eran completamente diferentes a sus antiguos compañeros.

- Hola – le saludó una rubia con una enorme sonrisa cuando el hombre pelirrojo abandonó el salón al finalizar la clase – mi nombre es Lucy.

- Hola – respondió el saludo sin más.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a almorzar? – pidió amablemente haciendo que la peliazul la mirara con asombro.

- Pero si aún no es hora de la comida – la rubia solamente se rascó la cabeza y sacó la lengua en forma divertida.

- Hoy no hay clases, nunca hay muchas clases que se digan – le restó importancia y a Juvia no le quedó más que seguir a la rubia.

Caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela y Lucy le decía los lugares que había, los salones, los lugares para las actividades físicas y ese tipo de cosas que uno debería de conocer de la escuela; mientras avanzaban vio como un rubio le gritaba a su compañera – ¡rubia, nos vemos el sábado! – a lo cual ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería de la escuela la boca de Juvia se abrió tan grande como podía, el lugar era enorme y parecía más un salón de fiestas con bar incluido que una cafetería.

- No venden alcohol – habló Lucy sacándola de su asombro al notar que tenía la vista fija en la barra – No hasta que tengas 18 y te pongan la marca – Juvia no entendió, entonces Lucy se dedicó a buscar a alguien con la mirada hasta que encontró a la razón de su objetivo - ¡Gray, ven! – Juvia giró la cabeza hacia donde había gritado Lucy y vio a un joven con el pecho desnudo caminar tranquilamente, cuando llegó hasta ellas se detuvo y Lucy señaló su pecho, había un tatuaje extraño – esa es la marca, y él es Gray, no te vayas a espantar, a veces tiende a andar desnudo por la escuela – entonces Juvia se preguntó en qué clase de escuela había ido a parar, pero ciertamente, le gustaba lo relajado del lugar.

- Mucho gusto – habló el hombre en forma seria y Juvia respondió el saludo de manera casual, fijarse en hombres era la ultimo que esperaba hacer de nuevo – me tengo que ir, nos vemos después – Gray se fue del lugar hacia un pelirrosa que andaba haciendo escándalo.

- Ahora te llevaré con las chicas – y arrastró a Juvia por todo el lugar, notó como volaban sillas de vez en vez a lo que Lucy solo de dijo que era una pelea habitual, que ya se acostumbraría a eso haciendo que a la peliazul le resbalara una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

Esa semana fue la más divertida que pudo haber tenido la peliazul, fue aceptada inmediatamente el grupo de amigas de la rubia y le pareció muy lejano todo lo que había vivido, el lugar era tan relajado que parecía más un club social que una escuela. Se sentía a gusto con esas nuevas personas.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

Nuestra hermosa princesa se encontraba caminando de manera temerosa por los pasillos de lo que le parecía un enorme castillo, la casa de Lucy era tremendamente enorme y en esos momentos deseaba tener un mapa para poder regresar a la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en el patio, fiesta a la cual Juvia fue casi obligada a asistir, todo mundo hablaba de esa fiesta en la escuela y cuando ella preguntó por eso, la cara de sorpresa de todos no se hizo esperar, luego cayeron en cuenta de que ella acababa de ingresar y se tomaron la molestia de contarle la situación.

- Es la fiesta de las hadas – había hablado una pelirroja que se había presentado como Erza el lunes que ella había llegado, la cara de lluvia denotaba que no entendió a lo que se refería – cada mes hacemos una fiesta en honor a la leyenda de las hadas – entonces la confusión de Juvia se hizo más grande.

- La leyenda de las hadas – habló una pelirrosa que salió de la nada – oh, soy Meredy – le sonrió al presentarse y Juvia regresó el gesto – se dice que una vez al mes se abre un portal que comunica este mundo con el de las hadas, también que la que fundó esta escuela era un hada real y que por eso hay magia en el ambiente, solo muy pocos han visto a un hada real – habló con aire soñador – por eso hacemos una fiesta, porque si alguien ve un hada, entonces es motivo suficiente para celebrar – bien, esa explicación sonó como una excusa para hacer una fiesta masiva una vez al mes y a Juvia se le formó una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

- Tienes que venir – la había dicho Lucy – aprovecharemos a hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida al estilo Fairy Tail – estaba emocionada – solo muy pocos alumnos entran a mediado de año y eso también hay que festejarlo.

Y entre planes de cómo hacer la fiesta, los detalles y preparativos, las ideas y demás, Juvia terminó aceptando a ir al lugar, no conocía la casa de Lucy, que era el lugar destinado para esa fiesta, pero esta le dijo que muchos no tenían como llegar porque estaba algo retirada, que por eso ella rentaba un departamento en el centro, así que ya habían armado un plan para que todos fueran al lugar, que ella solo tenía que hacer una pequeña maleta con ropa para dos días y que fuera el sábado a las 11 de la mañana al parque central de Magnolia, que ahí los iban a pasar a recoger, no entendía la razón de la ropa pero aun así lo hizo.

Llegó al parque de Magnolia temerosa de que la hubiesen dejado o de que hubiese sido una broma de mal gusto, idea que desapareció al ver a la mayoría de sus compañeros platicando animadamente y cargando una pequeña maleta cada quien, algunos otros accesorios más que eran claramente para la fiesta, inmediatamente buscó a alguien de sus nuevas amigas para no estar sola y perdida, afortunadamente Erza le estaba haciendo señas para que la viera.

- ¿Para que la ropa? – preguntó cuándo llegó con ella.

- Pronto lo sabrás – le sonrió y se pusieron a platicar de otras cosas hasta que el sonido de varios motores llamaron la atención de todos.

- Llegó el transporte – habló emocionada Erza al ver como cinco automóviles se estacionaban en fila frente al parque; todos eran de un color diferente, de repente vio que de estos bajaran sus compañeros de clases, notó que el pelirrosa que Lucy le había presentado como Natsu se dirigía a tres albinos que estaban cargando sus cosas en su dirección, él ayudó a la más joven a subir sus cosas a la cajuela, se acomodaron los cuatro en el coche y partieron del lugar; mientras tanto Erza cruzaba algunas palabras con un peliazul con un extraño tatuaje en cara que Juvia no conocía y después le dijo que ella se iría con ellos, así que se subió al carro y también partieron.

Cuando llegaron al lugar le pareció que estaba entrando a un pequeño pueblo, le preguntó a Erza por el nombre del lugar y ella simplemente le respondió que era el patio de la casa de Lucy haciendo que ella se sorprendiera – es como una princesa o algo así, su familia es dueña de todos los ferrocarriles de la región – hablaba restándole importancia - ¡Oh, llegamos! – el vehículo se detuvo a la entrada de la casa principal para que todos pudieran bajar; cuando todos estaban reunidos Lucy los guió al patio trasero, ahí habían acomodado tiendas de campaña enormes para varias personas, la piscina estaba llena y más al fondo había una enorme fogata junto con muchas mesas con comida y con bebida, la fiesta dio inicio después de unas palabras por el hombrecillo que presentó a Juvia nuevamente, resultó que era el director y que no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Después de un rato de platica amena con todos, de la respectiva bienvenida y los buenos deseos para la peliazul, Erza le dijo que fuera a ayudar a Lucy a traer varias cosas para la fiesta, que no había pierde, tenía que entrar por la puerta, seguir derecho por el pasillo y entrar a la tercera puerta a la izquierda, así lo hizo pero en vez de tomar la izquierda tomó la derecha y se perdió; ya llevaba bastante tiempo caminando por la enorme casa, no sabía cómo salir de ese lugar y sentía que cada vez se perdía más y más.

- Oye – escuchó una voz masculina a su espalda y su corazón dio un salto pensando que había entrado a un lugar que no debía – Te perdiste, ¿no es así? – la pregunta era obvia y tonta, pero era verdad, ella estaba perdida, se giró para poder preguntarle a ese hombre como salía de ahí pero lo que salió de su boca fue un grito.

- Tu… tu ropa – señaló al hombre que estaba en calzoncillos, este solo maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta donde la había dejado.

- Ya, no te preocupes, no es para tanto – le restó importancia al asunto – eres Juvia, ¿cierto? – preguntó al reconocerla de las palabras de bienvenida, la peliazul asintió roja de la vergüenza, no había visto a un hombre en ropa interior en su corta vida – entonces busquemos una salida de este laberinto – empezó a caminar con naturalidad, demasiada al estar solo en ropa interior, pero se detuvo al notar que la peliazul no le siguió, regresó sobre sus pasos y la tomó de la mano para arrastrarla por el camino, Juvia se había quedado atrás con el rostro rojo mirando hacia otro lado, en algún punto, Gray había perdido su última prenda de ropa – será mejor que no te quedes atrás, te podrías volver a perder – habló sin voltear a verla y sin soltarle la mano; Juvia solo miraba para otro lado evitando ver el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero.

- ¿Eres Gray? – preguntó un rato después de ser remolcada por pasillos que ella jamás podría reconocer.

- Sí – respondió al detenerse en una encrucijada escuchando atentamente para guiarse por el sonido de la fiesta – creo que es por acá – señaló con la mano libre la dirección de la fiesta, seguía sin soltar a Juvia – disculpa por las fachas – habló mientras caminaba con la vista al frente, sin voltear a verla y arrastrándola con la mano – pero es un hábito, espero que no te esté incomodando demasiado.

- No – se rió nerviosa – no hay problema – se había dado cuenta de que él no había notado que estaba completamente desnudo y eso le causo gracia. Llegaron a la salida que daba al patio un rato después y pudo ver a Lucy que se acercaba junto con Natsu – Gray – pidió quedamente - ¿Podrías soltarme? Ya no siento mis dedos – inmediatamente él le soltó la mano, no se había dado cuenta de que aun la tenía sujeta.

- ¡Hey, actor porno! – Le gritó el pelirrosa mientras se acercaba - ¡Espero que no te hayas propasado con la nueva!

- ¡¿Cómo piensas que haría algo así?! – le gritó enojado pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue un golpe por parte de Lucy.

- ¡Te mande a buscarla hace media hora! ¡¿Cómo te pudiste perder en mi casa?!

- ¡Es enorme, por si no lo habías notado! – le respondió molesto pero lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en el estómago por parte de Natsu, una sarta de improperios y varias amenazas sobre no volver a gritarle a su novia en su vida junto con otras tantas cosas más. La pelea la paró Lucy lanzándole un par de calzoncillos en la cara a Gray.

- Estás desnudo, por si no lo habías notado – Gray solo volvió a maldecir porque no sabía desde cuando había perdido lo último que tenia de ropa. Juvia había presenciado todo el espectáculo con una gotita en la nuca. Eran raros y divertidos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron! Los quiero a todos :D**


	3. I believe Parte 2

¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo, les traigo la continuacion del capitulo pasado.

Gracias a **MinakoAndMeredy**, _AR_, **LairaLilium**, _amulet vanilla_, **SakuraUzumaki**, _nansteph14_ y **CYNTHIAYEIDSUMI** que comentaron la historia.

Este Fic es dedicado a **Meredy**, que fue la que eligió, se me olvido pornerlo antes.

Ya saben, **Review 10** elige, los **"mas votados"** eligen y si no, solo disfruten la lectura. Los quiero

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a HiroMashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**Two-Shot:** I believe.

**Juvia Lockser / Gray Fullbuster**

* * *

Y después de pasar una fiesta maratónica, encontrar su ropa y pelearse con su mejor amigo/enemigo, Gray Fullbuster sentía algo extraño en la mano, no esa vaga sensación de que te van a dar dinero, aunque eso estaría bien, sino una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido, casualmente en la mano con la que había arrastrado a Juvia por la casa de Lucy, la pregunta del millón, ¿Qué era esa jodida sensación? Era cálida y fría a la vez, tan habitual y tan diferente, tan jodidamente extraña, tan única, tan embriagadora y tan soberbia que se perdió por un momento contemplando su mano, después de un rato hizo lo que cualquier hombre que se respete de serlo haría, lo dejó estar, con el tiempo desaparecería. Sí, los hombres son simples.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

El tiempo pasa, más cuando te diviertes, pasa tan rápido como que no te das cuenta de que has asistido a tres fiestas más y estas igual esperando la cuarta y última del semestre, aunque estés despertando de la tercera. Eso le pasaba a nuestra bella princesa de ojos azules, se había adaptado al lugar, a las personas y a todo en sí, era feliz, se divertía con sus nuevas amigas, salía con ellas y había conocido a los novios de varias, generalmente eran un grado mayor o ya habían salido, como era el caso de Jellal, el novio de Erza, que estaba estudiando en la universidad de Era, o Natsu, que era el novio de Lucy y siempre andaba acompañado de su mejor amigo, el exhibicionista.

Le habían preguntado en una de tantas si ella tenía novio y ella negaba el hecho, después de un tiempo les confió su vida y ellas fueron solidarias con ese hecho, pero le animaron a que volviese intentar encontrar a alguien, ella solo asintió pero por el momento, así se sentía bien, era feliz, ¿Qué más podría desear?

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

Gray estaba parado en la azotea de la escuela contemplando el cielo azul, estaba recargado de frente a la reja pensando en nada, como solía hacer los días soleados, bajó la mirada al patio de la escuela y como si fuera un imán, sus ojos fueron a parar en la figura de Juvia que estaba almorzando con Lucy, estaba sonriendo y por reflejo él también sonrió sin notarlo – te gusta, ¿no es así? – escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo/enemigo a sus espaldas.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres – se hizo el desentendido y apartó la vista de la peliazul, se volteó y recargó los codos en la reja mirando a su mejor amigo, el pelirrosa solo le miraba con una sonrisa de "a mí no me engañas", se acomodó junto a él y se puso a contemplar el patio.

- Su sonrisa es bonita.

- Sí, es bonita – Gray se había dado la vuelta también y estaba observando el patio.

- No me sorprende que tenga novio – soltó de golpe y Gray sintió algo revolvérsele en el estomago.

- ¿Tiene novio? – preguntó con temor oculto tras una máscara de indiferencia y el pelirrosa solo pudo sonreír victorioso.

- Claro – dijo ocultando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y sin despegar la vista del patio – ¿crees que alguien como ella estaría sin tener novio?

- ¿Y quién es? – preguntó con los dientes apretados, algo en su interior se encendió misteriosamente, algo a lo cual no quería ponerle nombre.

- Soy yo – soltó relajado tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de "te atrapé", Gray lo miró con estupefacción, Natsu puso su mejor cara de inocencia y pregunto: - ¿Por qué reaccionas así? Estaba hablando de Lucy – lo que le siguió a esa respuesta fue una pelea en la azotea.

Y cuando se hubiesen calmado se sentaron a la sombra de una pared, se habían saltado las clases de la tarde, nadie notaria su ausencia – Tienes razón – concedió Gray viendo su mano – tiene una sonrisa bonita.

- ¿Lucy? – preguntó cómo niño.

- ¡No idiota, Juvia!

- ¡Entonces sí te gusta! – le señaló con emoción.

- ¡No!

- ¿entonces?

- No lo sé.

- Te gusta, no hay que ser un genio del romance para notar eso – le habló mientras recargaba su cabeza en la barda – la forma en que la miras, en como sonríes cuando ella sonríe, la forma en que evitas desnudarte en su presencia – le estaba enlistado lo que hacía – soy tu mejor amigo, es obvio que voy a notar eso porque yo mismo lo pase con Lucy – Gray se le quedó viendo – Lo de desnudarme no, pero lo demás sí – y recibió un golpe – ya, mal chiste – se defendió – supongo que deberías acercarte a ella – Gray también recargó su cabeza en la barda – no mentía hace rato, tiene una bonita sonrisa, no me sorprendería que alguien la empezara a rondar.

- No me interesa – habló en tono frio mientras se paraba y le daba la espalda al pelirrosa que seguía sentado – y no me gusta – se fue de ahí, Natsu solo pudo negar con la cabeza, su amigo era muy cabezota.

- ¡Ayúdalo Mavis! – rogó.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

Esa semana fue la más tortuosa para el Fullbuster, las palabras de Natsu resonaban en su cabeza después de esa conversación, después de un debate interno que le costó una noche completa de insomnio llegó a la conclusión de que invitaría a Juvia a salir, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Había salido con otras chicas, solo seguiría el protocolo habitual y saldría al parque un rato, comprobaría si tenían algo en común y ya luego el tiempo diría. ¿Verdad? La situación la veía fácil, todo el tiempo, o la mayoría de este, se la pasaba con Natsu, había visto a Juvia varias veces cuando él iba a visitar a Lucy en la hora del almuerzo, lo difícil era hablarle, no había cruzado con ella más que lo que habían hablado en la casa de Lucy y el saludo de cortesía de vez en vez.

- Juvia – le llamó una vez que fue con Natsu a ver a Lucy, casualmente ellas estaban solas y al pelirrosa se le había antojado ir a saludarlas, ella solo lo volteó a ver esperando a que él hablara, mirar esos enormes ojos azules hizo que se perdiera en ellos y se empezó a poner ansioso - ¿Te gustaría caminar un rato conmigo? – se abofeteó por esa pregunta tan absurda, Juvia notó el ligero temor en su voz, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo.

- Acabo de… – empezó a pensar una excusa convincente – recordar que… – sus neuronas trabajaban a velocidades alarmantes – ¡tengo que buscar un libro! – finalizó, Gray notó algo extraño, su sonrisa era forzada y sus ojos habían perdió ese brillo que tenía momentos antes.

- Entonces otro día – se sentía derrotado moralmente, Natsu y Lucy habían visto la escena.

- Lucy – le llamó a su rubia amiga – te veo en el salón, tengo que ir por un libro – la rubia asintió y vio con tristeza cómo se alejaba la peliazul.

- Te va a costar más de lo que crees – le decía Lucy mientras palmeaba la espalda del pelinegro.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

Ya, había sido una derrota moral y sentía el ego lastimado, ¡Por Dios! ¡Era Gray Fullbuster! No es que fuera el galán de todos los tiempos pero no había sido rechazado tan… tan… ni siquiera sabia como clasificar ese rechazo. Lo que había llamado más su atención fue el abrupto cambio en la peliazul, el miedo en su mirada que se había instalado a penas él le propuso salir a caminar, la forma en como se había forzado su sonrisa para parecer cortes, y esas palabras de Lucy, le había preguntado y ella le dijo que no le diría sobre la vida de ella, que era un secreto de chicas, intentó persuadir a Natsu para que él le preguntara y lo único que consiguió fue otra negativa.

Y como lo suyo no era rendirse a la primera, lo volvió a intentar, dos, tres, cuatro veces, toda esa semana y siempre obtenía el mismo resultado, ella escapaba con una excusa cualquiera, y ahora era movido por la curiosidad, quería saber las razones de ella para esquivar sus proposiciones para salir a caminar, estaban a dos semanas de la ultima fiesta del semestre, que era la ultima antes de salir de vacaciones y por alguna extraña razón, sentía en el pecho que se le acababa el tiempo.

La siguiente semana apenas él se acercaba junto con Natsu, la peliazul salía huyendo del lugar, Gray cada vez que la veía irse se sentía extraño, y ese miedo en sus ojos lo hacia querer saber la razón del porque estaba ahí, quería… quería que no estuviera en sus ojos, pero era solo con él, cuando él se acercaba; durante un tiempo pensó que era porque lo había visto desnudo esa primera vez hasta que externó esas dudas frente a Lucy y esta le dijo que no era por eso. Entonces cambió de táctica, evitaba acercarse a ella, la observaba todo el tiempo, al punto de que el pelirrosa de decía "acosador exhibicionista", le gustaba ver esos ojos llenos de felicidad y vida, pero también pudo distinguir una sombra de tristeza tras ellos, como si lloviera adentro de ella. Juvia le intrigaba.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

- ¡Suéltame! – Luchaba por zafarse del agarre de ese hombre - ¡te he dicho que me sueltes! – estaba siendo arrastrada por el brazo a la salida de la escuela, ese día se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo un trabajo.

- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó haciendo que ella se llenara de temor - ¡tu eres mía! – Sonreía con malicia – tarde en encontrarte, mi princesita, pero al fin lo logré y no dejaré que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado.

- Lyon – rogaba – déjame ir, por favor.

- No – se detuvo haciendo que ella se detuviera también, se volteó y le sujetó el mentón con la mano que tenia libre – por el momento serás solo para mi, después, cuando obtenga lo que quiero te podrás ir – sonrió con un brillo de malicia en los ojos, Juvia había captado el tono de sus palabras y realmente tuvo miedo, demasiado miedo. Lyon la empezó a arrastrar nuevamente hasta un automóvil estacionada una cuadra más adelante, la metió con brusquedad y arrancó con rumbo desconocido.

Gray había visto como se llevaban a Juvia a la fuerza desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso de la escuela e inmediatamente salió corriendo para detener al hombre que se la estaba llevando pero cuando llegó el vehículo ya había arrancado y estaba doblando en una esquina. Golpeó la pared con fuerza debido a la impotencia de no poder haber evitado que ese hombre se la llevara, así que sin más, tomó su teléfono y llamó a la única persona que sabia que lo ayudaría a buscarla.

El príncipe del cual se había enamorado Juvia la había llevado a un hotel de paso que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, la había metido a una habitación y la había amarrado a la cama, pensaba hacerle lo que no pudo hacerle cuando estaban juntos; Juvia solo podía apretar los ojos tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran pero en su mente algo le decía que nadie la iría a rescatar, que eso era la vida real, que aquí no existían las hadas como todos en la escuela creían, que no existían los príncipes azules que salvaban a las princesas que estaban en problemas y eso solo hacia que sus lagrimas cayeran precipitadamente sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas.

El príncipe solo la miraba con una sonrisa de completa y absoluta victoria en su rostro – no llores – le hablaba – que quiero que salgas bonita en las fotos – sacó una cámara digital y empezó a fotografiarla, los flashes la cegaban y se retorcía en la cama – será un pequeño recuerdo tuyo – se burlaba – así sabrás que a Lyon Bastia no se le abandona ni se le hace quedar mal ante la gente.

Juvia no respondía, sentía demasiado miedo como para hablar, sintió como la mano de él se posó en su pecho y le rompió la blusa de la escuela haciendo que los botones saltaran desperdigados y de nuevo, más flashes, estaba por romperle el sujetador cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y un puñetazo se estampó en su cara.

La voz de Jellal resonó del otro lado de la línea telefónica, Gray atropelladamente le explicó lo que había visto y el peliazul le había preguntado si tenia el teléfono de la muchacha, inmediatamente se maldijo por no tenerlo, colgó la llamada diciéndole que lo conseguiría y que le volvería a llamar; llamó a Natsu preguntándole si estaba con Lucy para que esta le pasara el numero de teléfono de Juvia, este le preguntó la razón de su tono tan desesperado y alarmado y Gray le contó lo sucedido, en menos tiempo del que podían Natsu tomó su vehículo y estaba pasando a recoger a Gray en la entrada de la escuela, de donde no se había movido, lo llevó con Jellal que se encontraba en su casa, utilizando el programa rastreador que Jellal había extraído de una de sus tantas visitas furtivas al centro de computo de la universidad de Era, lograron localizar por medio de la señal de teléfono la ubicación de Juvia, anotaron la dirección y se dirigieron a toda prisa al lugar.

Después de varias amenazas al dueño del lugar, este les dijo en donde se encontraba la pareja y empezaron a subir corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto, de un solo vistazo rápido comprobó el numero y de una parada tiró la puerta, no le había gustado como estaba Juvia ni ese hombre que la tenia con parte de su cuerpo expuesto, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra él consumido por una ira que no sabia de donde había salido y lo empezó a golpear fuertemente hasta que lo dejó inconsciente, mientras tanto, Natsu desataba a Juvia y Jellal llamaba a la policía.

Cuando terminó de golpear al príncipe malvado, se levantó y enfocó su vista en Juvia, siguiendo un impulso se acercó a ella y le abrazó con delicadeza pero a la vez como si fuera la persona más valiosa del mundo - ¿Estas bien Juvia? – preguntó mientras le abrazaba. Juvia solo estaba paralizada de la impresión, la habían rescatado, él la había rescatado de ese hombre, él la había buscado y le estaba abrazando - ¿Juvia? – preguntó temeroso y rompió el abrazo de golpe solo para verla llorando, algo en su corazón se apretó con dolor al verla en ese estado, lo ultimo que quería era hacerla llorar – no llores – le pidió mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con los pulgares – ya no va a volver a molestar ese hombre – le hablaba – yo te voy a cuidar – y esa ultima frase resonó en la cabeza de Juvia haciendo que un nuevo torrente de lagrimas saliera pos sus ojos – no llores, por favor – le volvió a colocar la mano en la cara para poder limpiar las nuevas lagrimas y ella colocó su mano sobre la de él haciendo que sintiera de nuevo esa extraña sensación que había sentido la primera vez que la había tomado de la mano.

- Estoy bien – le afirmó ella mientras le miraba a los ojos – gracias por salvarme – le sonrió y después de eso se desmayó cayendo sobre el pecho del Fullbuster, afortunadamente para ese entonces la policía ya había llegado y dos hombres de emergencias que también había llamado Natsu, estos revisaron a la peliazul y dijeron que solo estaba agotada por lo que acababa de pasar, que el descanso le haría bien. La policía se llevó al príncipe malvado y Juvia fue llevada al hospital por si sucedía algo más.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

La última fiesta de las hadas del semestre era esa noche, la harían en los terrenos de la escuela, ningún lugar era mejor que ese para el evento, habían acomodado el gimnasio como dormitorio para todos y habían sacado todas las mesas de la cafetería a la cancha más próxima para el convivio nocturno, se había hecho una fogata gigante y las mesas con comida estaban dispuestas.

Juvia, Lucy y Erza estaban sentadas en una mesa algo alejada de la fogata platicando de sus planes para las vacaciones cuando llegaron Natsu y Gray con varios platos de comida, se sentaron y empezaron a platicar con ellas mientras sutilmente iba desapareciendo la comida. La primera en desaparecer de la mesa fue Erza, Jellal la había llamado por teléfono y en menos de un parpadeo ella había desaparecido, Natsu y Lucy fueron por más comida pero Gray sospechaba que era un plan elaborado estratégicamente para dejarlo solo con Juvia.

Juvia había despertado dos días después de ese incidente con su ex príncipe en una camilla de hospital, le habían puesto una canalización con suero y sentía que le dolía la cabeza, se preguntaba que estaba haciendo en un hospital hasta que recordó todo lo que había pasado y se sobresaltó en su lugar haciendo que la persona que estaba dormida con la cabeza sobre su camilla se levantara de golpe – Despertaste – habló mientras suprimía un bostezo - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado.

- Sí – respondió de manera tímida y sonrojada haciendo que Gray recordara la primera vez que habló con ella y esta se sonrojó porque él no tenía ropa, así que se inspeccionó y comprobó que estaba vestido, entonces no entendió la razón de su sonrojo. Juvia se preguntaba si él se había quedado cuidándola durante el tiempo que ella llevaba ahí, que no sabia cuanto era en verdad, por eso se sonrojó – gracias por ir a rescatarme.

- Bueno, eso hacen los amigos – Juvia asintió – ¿Quién era ese hombre? – preguntó en un arranque de ansiedad, Juvia solo se le quedó viendo, merecía una explicación del porque necesitaba ser rescatada. Le contó lo que era ese hombre y las razones para no aceptar salir con él – lamento haber presionado – se disculpó.

- No importa ya – le sonrió y Gray se perdió en su sonrisa, esa sombra que había visto antes ya no estaba, así como tampoco la que había en sus ojos – me has salvado en más de una forma – le agradeció - ¿Amigos?

- ¡Amigos! – por algo se empezaba, y que mejor manera que empezar siendo amigos.

Está de más decir que su relación mejoró después de eso, Juvia sonreía más y Gray siempre estaba con ella, él le había prometido que la iba a cuidar e iba a cumplir su promesa, al hombre lo habían soltado al día siguiente gracias a todas sus influencias y se había ido de Magnolia, lo que no sabia ese hombre era que Gray también tenia influencias, le mando un pequeño mensaje recordándole que no se podía volver a acercar a Juvia o la pasaría muy mal, con eso seria suficiente para que la princesa estuviera a salvo, pero estar con ella se había vuelto algo que no podía evitar, le agradaba su compañía y esa extraña sensación que ella producía en él, y al parecer, la sensación era mutua. Nadie se tragaba el cuento de que solo eran amigos, aunque ninguno de los dos se molestaba por discutir esa situación, ellos eran amigos, punto, los demás no importaban.

- ¿Quieres caminar? – le preguntó a la peliazul al ver que ninguno de sus amigos regresaba, ella asintió y empezaron a caminar por una pequeña arboleda que tenia la escuela, sin darse realmente cuenta cuando pasó, las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas y Gray le hacia caricias con el pulgar, de repente Gray se detuvo haciendo que la peliazul también se detuviera – Juvia – su voz sonaba algo nerviosa, ella solo lo volteó a ver con curiosidad, ya no había miedo – te quería preguntar… - los ojos azules le miraban expectantes haciendo se que pusiera nervioso – bueno… quería saber si… - dicen que una acción dice más que mil palabras, Gray no terminó de hablar al sentir la presión delicada de los labios de Juvia sobre los de él, él respondió el beso de manera tierna, casta, sintiendo de nuevo esa extraña sensación pero ahora en sus labios y sin más, soltó la mano de Juvia y rompió el beso, la estaba abrazando contra su pecho - ¿quieres ser mi novia? – podía sentir su corazón acelerado golpear contra su pecho al pronunciar esas palabras.

- Sí – respondió la princesa, el pelinegro sonrió con felicidad al escuchar la respuesta – Gray – llamó después de un rato de estar abrazados.

- Dime – pidió viéndola a la cara.

- ¿Que es eso? – Señaló un puntito azul brillante que se movía al ritmo de la música de fondo, Gray sujetó su mano y sin hacer ruido se acercaron lentamente a ese extraño puntito – es… - Gray le hizo la seña de silencio y asintió con la cabeza. Era una pequeña personita con alas en la espalda y una pequeña colita, similar a la marca que portaban algunos, les estaba dando la espalda.

- ¿Te gusta tu fiesta? – preguntó divertido Gray haciendo que la personita volteara a verlos y asintiera antes de desaparecer dejando un rastro azul claro.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

¿Crees en las hadas? Es una pregunta que todos en la escuela de Fairy Tail responderían con un "Sí" sin titubear. El hecho de que la escuela en donde estudies haya sido fundada por un hada (eso según los registros de esta misma) y que el lugar tuviera una especie de magia, por así decirlo, era motivo suficiente para decir "si, creo en las hadas". Si alguien veía un hada, entonces era motivo suficiente para celebrar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! :D**


	4. Trick

Hola a todos... lamento distanciarme... pero ya regresé... creo xD y unas notas previas...

**Nota1:** Este fic fue elegido por **mauricio sanchez 165 ** asi que... Disfrutalo chico! :3

**Nota2:** LairaLillium... si lees esto... esta en progreso... :D

**Nota3: **Ya saben como funciona la temática, el R**eview 25 elige** y **los mas votados eligen**... en la siguiente historia les digo quien fue la más votada :3

* * *

este es un **Laxus/Mirajane**... no es universo alterno... asi que disfruten! :3

P.D. Este es como una secuela de "Regalos para Levy" jeje :P

Gracias a los que comentaron! :D los adoro! me hacen feliz! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**One-Shot:** Trick

**Mirajane Strauss / Laxus Dreyar**

* * *

Las mañanas en Magnolia son las mejores, claro, cuando Juvia no se deprime por culpa del baka de Gray y hace que llueva durante todo el día, cuando Natsu no incendia medio gremio o lo destroza en alguna pelea sinsentido o cuando Erza no destruye una ciudad porque se emocionó con la captura de algún ente del mal, pero esta mañana era especialmente hermosa, habían pasado 5 meses desde la boda de Natsu y Lucy, esa en donde lanzaron el gremio por la ventana, cinco bellos meses en los que Levy salía con Gajeel después de varios regalos anónimos y esa declaración en medio del parque con todo y canción incluida, cinco bellos meses asesorando a Juvia para cambiar su estrategia para atraer a Gray pero siempre, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a lo más interesante, la peliazul se le lanzaba al mago de hielo y terminaban empezando de nuevo, pero sobre todo, cinco bellos meses viendo crecer los vientres de Erza y Lucy, era tan maravilloso que Mirajane se preguntaba cómo era que no había terminado desmayada cuando la rubia le dijo que estaba en estado.

Tenías que ser una mente del mal para poder hacer eso y salir indemne, pero siendo honestos, el gremio estaba lleno de parejas y estos no notaban las señales, alguien tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, y quien mejor para ese asunto que Mirajane Strauss, alias "La Demonio Mirajane", que su apodo le quedaba muy bien, solo tenía que asegurarse de que Juvia hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer y terminara con Gray como novio oficial y futuro marido para poder poner en práctica el último paso de su maravillosa lista que, sorprendentemente, había funcionado, si, ella era una mente del mal con rostro de modelo.

- Las cosas que tengo que hacer para que el gremio esté lleno de niños – se repetía a solas cuando estaba en su habitación, solo tenía que encontrarle una pareja a su bella hermana menor y todo estaría perfecto ya que Elfman y Evergreen eran un asunto aparte, sospechaba que se traían algo desde el Daimatu Embu.

Regresando a la bella mañana en Magnolia, Mirajane se estaba despertando con el maravilloso trinar de las aves que pasaban por ahí, estiró los brazos aun con los ojos cerrados y sintió que topó con algo que se supone no debería de estar ahí, también notó que su cama se sentía diferente, no era esa cama llena de edredones de encajes ni nada que se le pareciera, sintió su cuerpo pesado y difícil de mover, abrió los ojos de golpe y… el impacto del siglo.

Simultáneamente en otra habitación, como en el resto de la ciudad, pero específicamente, en la habitación donde dormía el Dios del rayo, el hombre que portaba con orgullo ese sobrenombre, también se estaba levantando, estiró sus huesos con el afán de hacerlos tronar en todo su esplendor pero no escuchó crujir alguno, de hecho, se sentía extraño, más ligero, también sentía que no estaba en su cama, eso fue lo primero que notó, repasó mentalmente la noche de anoche para saber si había terminado en la cama de alguien más por equivocación pero no, no había hecho nada diferente, bebió en el gremio y después a su casa, se acostó y se durmió, entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía diferente? Decidió abrir los ojos, quizás eran los rastros del sueño y seguía medio adormilado y ¡BOOM!... el impacto del siglo.

- Esto no puede ser cierto – susurró al verse en el espejo, no imaginaba que alguien más también estaba diciendo algo parecido.

Era verdad, Mirajane había fantaseado con el cuerpo de Laxus, ¿Quién no lo haría? Alto, rubio, músculos en los músculos y bien acomodados, todo en su lugar y ese tatuaje, ¡Dios! Ese tatuaje; pero en fin, eran fantasías, claro que sabía que terminaría poniendo sus manos en el cuerpo del heredero de Makarov, pero no pensaba que fuese de esa manera.

Laxus por su parte se quería arrancar los cabellos cuando se vio en el espejo y le cayó el veinte, pero después se dedicó a contemplar su reflejo, tenía que admitir que tenía buenos gustos en cuestión de ropa de dormir.

Mirajane también admiraba su reflejo, no sabía cómo había terminado así pero bueno, encontraría la manera de salir de ese problema, se tocó los brazos y vio que eran reales, se sentía como se veía y eso solo hizo que su deseo de poner sus manos en él se hiciera más grande.

Cómo ser un pervertido nivel Laxus Dreyar: manoséese.

Mirajane, después de sortear el problema de vestirse, se dirigió al gremio, esperando encontrar a la causa de su ambición en éste pero cuando llegó, no lo vio, entonces un escalofrió le recorrió la nuca. Laxus, por su lado, encontró divertido el ser un pervertido, pero cuando regresó al mundo, notó que era un enorme problema, tenía que encontrar a "la demonio" y averiguar cómo salía de ese problema, tomó lo primero que encontró y que pudiera ponerse, salió rumbo al gremio avanzando de manera discreta para no ser visto pero no llegó, se quedó a medio camino viéndose a sí mismo caminar en su dirección.

Laxus Dreyar, el imponente Dios del Rayo tenía una mirada tierna, era que el mundo se iba a volver loco o algo así – Hola – habló con un delicado susurro, era su voz, en definitiva, pero el tono que usó hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío en la espalda.

- Hola – respondió Mirajane con un tono de voz severo y áspero, al igual que la voz de Laxus, esa seguían siendo su voz, solo que empleada de una manera más potente.

- Creo que tenemos un problema.

- Uno muy grande.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

Un potente rayo destruyó la entrada del gremio unos momentos más tarde - ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! – Regañó Mirajane a Laxus - ¡Eso es peligroso!

- Ni que fuera para tanto – le restó importancia – además, esto es divertido – estaba por lanzar otro rayo cuando fue detenido por la mano severa de Mirajane y una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera – eres un aguafiestas – se quejó, no habían notado que la pequeña explosión había llamado la atención de los que estaban en el gremio y habían salido a ver la causa, todos habían presenciado ese dialogo entre ellos y la forma en que Mirajane trataba a Laxus, a la vista de todos, eso era lo más extraño que jamás hubiesen imaginado ver.

- Laxus, Mirajane, ¿Qué está pasando? – Cuestionó el maestro momentos después al ver que los causantes de ese alboroto matinal eran los que menos se imaginaria haciendo algo así, ambos voltearon a verlo y se quedaron mudos, el maestro notó que había algo extraño en ellos – vamos a mi oficina – ordenó y ellos agradecieron eso. No podían explicar algo así frente a todos.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – fue el grito que dio el máster cuando estaban encerrados en su oficina en la segunda planta del gremio.

- Así como lo oyes viejo – le respondió Mirajane y Makarov casi se va de espaldas.

- Máster – habló Laxus con un tono tan dulce que daba escalofríos – no sabemos cómo ocurrió esto.

- Empezaremos por lo básico – habló después de recuperarse del susto de escuchar a su viril nieto hablar con delicadeza - ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

- Esta mañana – resonó la potente voz de Mirajane.

- ¿Sintieron algo mientras dormían?

- No – respondió Laxus suavemente – solo recuerdo haber dormido profundamente y haber despertado así – se señaló el pecho, el máster se frotó los ojos con cansancio, no estaban llegando a ningún lado.

- Bien – suspiró – que hicieron ayer, díganmelo detalladamente, primero tú Mirajane – se enfocó en la albina pero Laxus movió la mano llamando su atención – ah, sí – se enfocó en el cuerpo de su nieto – dime, ¿Qué hiciste ayer Mirajane?

- Pues – se colocó un dedo en el mentón como solía hacer para pensar y al máster le dio un escalofrío por ver a su nieto hacer eso – ayer atendí la barra, le di a Erza su pedazo de pastel de siempre, atendí a los clientes y comí un cup cake que había en la barra – finalizó su relato y el máster asintió.

- Y tu Laxus, ¿Qué hiciste ayer? – hablaba viendo al pecho de la albina haciendo que esta se cubriera por reflejo.

- Viejo, eso es desagradable – reprendió a su abuelo con su femenina y potente voz.

- No tengo la culpa – se excusó – dime que hiciste ayer.

- Bebí con los muchachos, electrocuté a unos cuantos molestosos – se rió por recordar la pelea del día anterior contra Natsu que andaba de molestoso – y comí… - se quedó congelado y volteó a ver con pánico a Mirajane – comí un pan que estaba junto a mi tarro de cerveza – los ojos de los tres se abrieron con sorpresa y pánico, habían encontrado lo que habían hecho igual y la posible causa de la razón de estar metidos en ese problema.

- ¿Un cup cake? – preguntó el máster y ambos asintieron – esto será más difícil de lo que creí – negó con la cabeza y ambos suspiraron derrotados, si alguien los había hechizado con algo tan inocente como un cup cake de seguro era una mente del mal, lo único malo era que la mente del mal oficial no sabía cómo había terminado así.

- ¿Qué sintieron después de comerlos?

- Me sentí ligero – respondió Laxus recordando ese momento – con sueño y muchas cosquillas en el cuerpo, como si algo suave estuviera pasándose por todos lados, también me dejó un sabor dulce en la boca que me quité con la cerveza y después de eso todo se quitó.

- ¿Y tú Mirajane?

- Lo mismo que sintió Laxus, solo que a mí me dio mucho sueño, cuando llegué a mi casa no tardé mucho en dormirme, ¿Te pasó eso a ti? – preguntó a Laxus, este solo asintió.

- Bien – suspiró el máster – váyanse con los demás y no causen destrozos – estaba buscando algo entre sus cosas – voy a investigar lo que está pasando, cuando tenga algo los llamo de nuevo – ambos asintieron y se retiraron del lugar.

La pareja bajaba en completo silencio las escaleras hacia el salón principal del gremio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, buscando por su cuenta una manera de salir de ese problema; Laxus no podía creer que estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Mirajane, se sentía incómodo y extraño, además de que le molestaban las miradas de los hombres del gremio sobre él, bueno, sobre el cuerpo en donde estaba él metido, no imaginaba que ella lidiara todo los días con eso. Mirajane compartía su sentir, estar encerrada en el cuerpo del Dios de rayo no era tan divertido como se podría imaginar, sentía como la magia eléctrica de él recorría cada una de sus células y que si tocaba a alguien terminaría electrocutándolo, aunque esa sensación de ser la atracción visual de todos había desaparecido y se sintió más relajada.

- ¡Mira-nee! – se escuchó el grito de Lisanna desde la entrada de la puerta, la verdadera Mirajane sonrió hacia su hermana olvidando por un momento el problema que tenía viendo como la pequeña corría hacia ellos con la intención de abrazarla, estuvo a punto de extender los brazos para abrazarla cuando fue jalada del lugar, lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como su hermana menor abrazaba a su cuerpo con Laxus dentro de él que portaba una expresión de "¡Sáquenme de aquí!"

- Laxus – hablaba Fried a su ídolo rubio sacando de sus ideas a Mirajane, ésta no le prestó atención a lo que decía el peliverde, ella solo estaba pensando en que su hermana estaba abrazando a Laxus en su cuerpo, dejó hablando solo al peliverde y jaló a su cuerpo del abrazo de Lisanna y salió hecha un relámpago del lugar, no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del gremio.

- Creo que no debemos de estar en el gremio por ahora – habló la verdadera Mirajane cuando se detuvieron en un pequeño bosque.

- Tienes razón – concedió el verdadero Laxus – cuando el abuelo nos llame iremos y solucionaremos esto, Mirajane asintió.

- Me voy a mi casa – apuntó Mirajane y empezó a caminar. Laxus también se dirigió a su casa hasta que la albina se detuvo – Laxus – llamó, el aludido también se detuvo. – No puedo ir a mi casa – repuso después de un momento.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque estoy en tu cuerpo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene?

- No quiero que se enteren de esto – Laxus se le quedó viendo sin entender – Lisanna te abrazó pensando que era yo, no puedo ir y decirle que no era a mí a quien abrazaba.

- Yo no le veo problema – se encogió de hombros.

- Laxus, no es divertido estar así – repuso Mirajane – vamos a quedarnos aquí – señaló el lugar.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

- ¿Tú crees que el abuelo ya haya encontrado algo? – preguntó el verdadero Laxus después de un rato de no hacer nada con Mirajane, se habían quedado los dos en el bosque, sentados, en silencio, viendo a la nada, si, no eran divertidos, no tenían nada en común.

- Supongo que si – se encogió de hombros Mirajane, se levantaron y se encaminaron al gremio de regreso, y, como todo en el día había sido extraño, no era raro que todos se les quedaran viendo cuando entraron juntos al gremio, de hecho fue perturbador la forma tan sincronizada en que todos voltearon a verlos cuando entraron a la puerta y se dirigieron a la oficina del maestro, uno que otro cuchicheo entre las mujeres y una que otra mirada pícara de parte de los hombres entre ellos, afortunadamente los afectados y causantes de esa reacción no lo notaron por andar perdidos en sus pensamientos debido al problema en que estaban metidos.

- Maestro – llamó Mirajane al tocar la puerta, el permiso para que pasaran fue inmediato, se sentaron frente al maestro y esperaron a que hablara, el maestro estaba serio, contemplándolos con los dedos cruzados bajo su mentón, escudriñándolos con la mirada que vacilaba de Laxus a Mirajane y se asentaba en esta última por unos segundos antes de cambiarla de persona.

- Mocosos – sonó serio e intimidante, y ambos temblaron en sus asientos – esto es más difícil de lo que pensé – sonaba abatido y esa respuesta los dejó fríos – no pude encontrar nada que coincidiera con sus síntomas y por ende, no puedo darles ningún antídoto, no sé con lo que estoy tratando.

- Pero viejo – repuso Laxus – eres uno de los 10 magos santos, no te puedes rendir, ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros si nos quedamos así? ¡No puedo ir a ninguna misión en este estado! – Se señaló los prominentes pechos de Mirajane – además de que no sé cómo usar la magia de ella – y señaló a su cuerpo. Mirajane solo observaba asintiendo, no le gustaba estar en el cuerpo de Laxus porque no podría estar con sus hermanos como lo hacía todo el tiempo.

- He preparado esto para ustedes – sacó un pergamino doblado de entre sus papeles y ambos se le quedaron viendo – he pensado que pueden probar un método clásico, nunca está de más – Mirajane tomó el papel, lo desdobló, lo leyó y se desmayó. La visión de ver el cuerpo de Laxus desplomarse como una pluma fue abrumadora, Laxus tomó el papel y lo leyó, después lo arrugó con furia.

- Viejo – gruñó con la voz de Mirajane - ¿Cómo piensas que vamos a hacer eso?

Todos en el piso de abajo escucharon el sonido de algo rompiéndose y un temblor; arriba se podía ver al máster estrellado contra la pared, Laxus había tomado la forma Satan Soul de Mirajane y se estaba dejando dominar por el poder, Mirajane se había levantado con el estruendo que hizo el máster al golpear la pared y estaba tratando de calmar a Laxus que cada vez se ponía más furioso, si estuviera en su cuerpo se hubiese convertido en rayo y hubiese desparecido del lugar pero no, estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer y para colmo, no sabía controlar la magia de ella. Un rayo fue lo único que bastó para que Laxus regresara a la normalidad y quedara inconsciente en el piso; Mirajane lo dejó tirado y se fue a ayudar al máster.

- Maestro – hablo cuando el hombrecillo se recuperó – creo que no fue buena idea sugerir eso.

- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió – habló con pesar.

- Ya veremos como solucionamos esto – se sacudió la ropa – me lo voy a llevar a su casa – señaló al inconsciente Laxus – no le diga nada a nadie de esto – el maestro asintió y Mirajane cargó su cuerpo al estilo princesa, en esos momentos, tener la fuerza de Laxus ayudaba.

Todos en el piso de abajo observaban la escena con una extrañez intensa, Laxus bajaba con una inconsciente Mirajane en brazos al estilo princesa mientras le dedicaba una mirada tierna; Lisanna salió corriendo a su encuentro preocupada por su hermana.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Mira-nee? – le preguntó a Laxus, este solo se le quedó viendo tratando de poner su mejor cara de póker.

- Se desmayó en la oficina del viejo, la voy a llevar a su casa.

- Le diré a Elfman que la lleve – salió en busca de su hermano mientras Mirajane solo la observaba.

- No puedo dejar que te lleven a la casa, sería malo – le susurró a su cuerpo y como pudo desapareció de ahí tan rápido que parecía un rayo, todos en el gremio se quedaron impactados por la acción del que creían, era Laxus Dreyar.

Llegó a la casa del Dios del rayo como pudo, se metió en esta y depositó su cuerpo inconsciente en la cama, su casa estaba desordenada pero limpia así que se sentó en el piso junto a la cama, ese día había sido de locos, tomó el papel que le había dado el maestro y lo leyó, después recostó la cabeza contra la cama y negó.

- Estoy loca sí creo que esto podría funcionar – se levantó de la cama y se empezó a contemplar mientras el que estaba en su cuerpo dormía – tiene que haber una forma de hacerlo – volvió a negar con la cabeza y se acercó a su rostro durmiente – espero que funcione – susurró justo antes de darse un beso a ella misma, el cuerpo en la cama se removió de forma inquieta pero nada pasó, esa forma clásica no funcionaba con ellos – esto es frustrante – se quejó antes de dejarse caer en una silla que había en el lugar.

Laxus despertó un rato después, se contempló a sí mismo y negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo estaba tirado en una silla, notó que su respiración era lenta y supuso que estaba durmiendo, recordó lo que le había dicho su abuelo y negó con la cabeza, no lo iba a hacer, era loco, descabellado y no le apetecía besarse a sí mismo, eso era llegar demasiado lejos por culpa de alguien que le pareció divertido hacerles eso.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto? – se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se paraba en el espejo y la imagen que le regresaba era la de una mujer.

- Encontrar una solución – le respondió Mirajane a sus espaldas, ya se había levantado y se había parado en frente del espejo, también estaba viendo el reflejo que este le regresaba.

- No estarás pensado en lo que dijo el viejo, ¿o sí? – preguntó un rato después de que los dos estuvieran parados y en silencio.

- No – negó con la cabeza – debe de haber una forma de revertir esto sin necesidad de besarnos – le informó, no le podía decir que ella lo había besado y que eso no había funcionado – vámonos de misión – sugirió un momento después con la voz triste, Laxus se le quedó viendo por unos instantes.

- No podemos hacer eso – regresó su vista al espejo, estaba calmado – no podemos hacer nada, yo no controlo tu magia y tú no controlas la mía, hacer una misión sería muy peligroso.

- No una misión de verdad – se sentía extraña – vámonos de aquí, al menos hasta que encontremos la manera de regresar esto a la normalidad – se quedó callada – sabes – habló después de un rato – no es divertido no poder abrazar a mi hermana.

- Entonces – suspiró – vámonos de misión – concedió la idea, él también se sentía extraño, no era divertida esa situación y podía entender, de cierta forma, lo que sentía Mirajane en esos momentos, enfocó su vista en la ventana, estaba atardeciendo – vamos al gremio, le diremos al viejo lo que vamos a hacer – Mirajane asintió – después vamos a tu casa y saco algunas cosas tuyas, con suerte nos habremos ido antes de que tus hermanos se den cuenta – tomó una maleta y metió varias de sus cosas.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

- Espero que encuentren la solución – habló el maestro con pesadez – después de que se vayan les avisaré a tus hermanos Mirajane – ella asintió.

Bajaron al salón principal y todos los seguían viendo como si fueran un bicho raro, sobre todo por los cuchicheos que se habían armado a su al rededor por andar juntos todo el día; Lisanna había reprendido a Laxus, según ella, por haberse llevado a su hermana de esa manera, este solo pudo hacer un gesto restándole importancia mientras el verdadero tenía una gotita de sudor en la nuca y trataba de sonreír como lo hacía Mirajane, cosa que le salía fatal. Momentos después cada quien salió por su lado, el primero en irse fue Laxus, en el cuerpo de Mirajane, a la casa de ésta, buscó las cosas que le había anotado ella en una hoja y las metió en una pequeña maleta que había en el lugar, después de que tenía todo listo salió del lugar sin ser visto y se fue al bosque en donde habían estado antes, ahí lo estaba esperando Mirajane, en el cuerpo de Laxus, con la maleta que él había preparado antes de irse al gremio.

- Vámonos de misión – habló el verdadero Laxus al iniciar la marcha, había notado que Mirajane estaba demasiado callada y decaída.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – preguntó Laxus esa noche mientras acampaban a la luz de la luna.

- Tres meses más o menos – respondió Mirajane mientras servía la cena.

Tres meses habían pasado desde que habían dejado el gremio y no habían encontrado una solución para ese problema que tenían, que era la raíz de todos los problemas que habían tenido después; como los problemas matutinos que poseía Laxus con respecto a su fisiología o los problemas femeninos que tenía Mirajane con respecto a las hormonas. También esos problemas que no puedes evitar al ser un mago de Fairy Tail, como el ser atacados por magos de gremios oscuros y el haberse librado por los pelos al no haber terminado de entender la magia del dueño del cuerpo, también esos problemas triviales a los que se enfrentaban, como las miradas de los hombres sobre el cuerpo de Mirajane y que ponían a Laxus incomodo por estar dentro del cuerpo de ella, y como las mujeres que se acercaban a Laxus en busca de atención al ver semejante espécimen de hombre y que ponían incomoda a Mirajane al estar dentro del cuerpo de él, casi se podría decir que estaban acabando con la reputación del otro sin siquiera intentarlo. Los problemas para bañarse y arreglarse habían sido superados sin mayor complicación, ambos eran adultos y podrían lidiar con eso.

Después del primer incidente con uno que otro mago renegado que intentaba hacerles algo, decidieron que era mejor enseñarse a manejar la magia del cuerpo en el que estaban, tenían la esperanza de que encontrarían una solución pronto así que solo se enseñaron lo básico, esa esperanza se perdió al mes de haber emprendido ese viaje. A los dos meses tenían casi la moral destrozada, a los lugares a donde iban desconocían lo que les había pasado, fue entonces que se preguntaron qué tan poderoso era el que los había hechizado. Las pláticas entre ellos pasaron de ser casi nulas a unas muy buenas conversaciones, solo estaban ellos, así que tenían que hablar, fue cuando Mirajane se enteró del origen del tatuaje de Laxus, de lo que había estado haciendo cuando fue expulsado del gremio y de muchas otras cosas más; Laxus supo que ella disfrutaba el ser modelo pero no le gustaba que todos se le quedaran mirando, que tenía un sentido del humor bastante extraño y que siempre le había parecido tierno ver a Natsu dormir cuando era pequeño, cosa que se le hizo extraña al dios del rayo.

- Deberíamos intentar el método del abuelo – sugirió Laxus esa noche después de cenar, Mirajane solo negó con la cabeza y Laxus preguntó las razones de su negativa.

- No va a funcionar – habló con la vista baja – yo lo intenté ese día – esa revelación hizo que Laxus escupiera su bebida – no funcionó – Laxus se quedó en silencio pensando en eso, había besado a Mirajane sin saberlo y sintió algo extraño en el estómago – sabes – volvió a hablar Mirajane atrayendo la atención de Laxus que se había quedado pensando en la sensación en su estómago – cuando regresemos Erza ya habrá tenido a su bebé y posiblemente Lucy también.

- Mas bulla en el gremio – se quejó al imaginarse a los hijos de ellas dos como una versión más pequeña de sus padres, después se coló una imagen de Mirajane embarazada y otra vez esa sensación. Mirajane se rió con ganas, como lo no había hecho en bastante tiempo.

- Me declaro culpable de esa bulla – dijo divertida y Laxus se le quedó mirando – yo hice que Erza se reuniera con Jellal, no tuve nada que ver con la concepción de su hijo – se defendió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Laxus – también que Gajeel anduviera con Levy – Laxus estaba mudo de la impresión, esa mujer daba miedo – Tenia una lista de cosas por hacer – la sacó de entre sus ropas, había tachado la última en cuanto se habían metido en ese problema evitando así que se viera lo que decía, se la tendió a Laxus que la leyó en silencio.

- ¡TU! – La señaló con un dedo - ¡Tú manipulaste todo para que terminaran en parejas los despistados esos! – estaba agitado y sorprendido.

- Solo les di un empujón para que hicieran lo que tenían que hacer – se encogió de hombros – ellos solos no hubiesen podido.

- Creo que es demasiado por hoy – le regresó la lista mientras negaba con la cabeza – me iré a dormir – se metió a la tienda de campaña que compartían pensando que en verdad Mirajane era un demonio con lo que se proponía.

Mirajane se quedó afuera de la tienda un momento más, estaba contemplando la noche, después se metió a la tienda de dormir, de un lado dormía Laxus y del otro dormía ella, se acomodó y se quedó dormida un momento después.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

Mirajane despertó siendo rodeada por un extraño calor, se sentía caliente, abrió los ojos para buscar el origen de ese extraño calor y encontró el rostro durmiente de Laxus Dreyar frente al de ella, se veía como siempre se lo había imaginado al tenerlo – solo es un sueño – se dijo mentalmente mientras lo contemplaba, era tentador tenerlo así, frente a ella, no pudo evitar acercarse y darle un delicado beso en los labios, al menos en sus sueños podría hacer lo que quería y quería a ese dios del rayo, no era la primera vez que soñaba con él pero si la primera que lo sentía así de vivido, el problema era que esas circunstancias no dejaban cabida para sus planes de seducción; sus labios rozaron con los del hombre y este respondió el beso dejando en shock a la albina.

- Tardaste demasiado – le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona surcando su cara mientras Mirajane solo lo miraba en shock, su voz, era su voz y su tono de siempre, Laxus la apretó contra él – regresamos a la normalidad – le aclaró a una muda Mirajane.

- Como… - fue la única palabra que logró articular en ese momento, se sentía abrumada y la sonrisa socarrona de Laxus no hacia las cosas más fáciles.

- Resulta – la apretó contra sí – que no eres la única mente del mal dentro del gremio – se burló – tómalo como un castigo por parte del viejo, de Lisanna y mío – eso hizo que su estado de shock regresara – nos enteramos de tu lista hace un buen tiempo, Lisanna la había encontrado por casualidad en la barra del gremio y se la llevó al maestro para preguntar si sabía de quien era, inmediatamente llegaron a la conclusión de que tu habías sido la mente detrás de todo eso, el viejo me llamó y me contó que mi nombre estaba en la lista – en los ojos de Mirajane había terror – hubiese sido divertido verte intentando seducirme, pero te he visto tanto en las revistas y los posters que no me imaginaba como lo harías ya que todo mundo te conoce en traje de baño. Entre los tres ideamos la forma de castigarte por andar manipulando a las personas, la forma de romper el hechizo era confesando lo que habías hecho, fue algo difícil el hacerlo pero al final resultó, Lisanna dejó el pan encantado en la barra para ti y después de que te lo comieras me comí el mío, lo demás ya lo sabes, solo tenía que esperar a que confesaras la travesura y todo regresaría a la normalidad – se le quedó viendo a la todavía aturdida Mirajane – y ahora, ¿Seguirás manipulando gente o vamos a tener que castigarte más seguido? – preguntó en un fingido tono serio mientras seguía abrazando a la albina, esta afiló los ojos después de un rato y se le quedó viendo con malicia al rubio que se negaba a soltarla.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

Cuando regresaron al gremio todos les preguntaron cómo les había ido en la misión clase S ultra secreta que les habían asignado, si, esa había sido la versión oficial para encubrir su ausencia, Mirajane portaba su clásica sonrisa de siempre mientras respondía que había sido muy difícil y peligrosa pero que la habían completado con éxito, mientras ella hablaba, un grupo de hombres desesperados se estaba acercado peligrosamente a Mirajane para saludarla cuando un rayo los detuvo en seco – tenemos que ir a hablar con el viejo – habló Laxus con su voz potente y seria – hay que avisarle sobre la misión y sus resultados – y se encaminó a las escaleras, Mirajane se despidió de todos y lo siguió.

- No tienes que ponerte celoso – habló divertida antes de tocar la puerta del despacho del maestro, Laxus solo soltó un bufido.

- No estoy celoso – la trajo hacia él – solo defiendo lo que le es mío – habló antes de besarla, en esos momentos la puerta del despacho se abrió y el maestro tuvo que aclararse la garganta para hacer que ellos se separaran.

- Veo que todo salió bien – Laxus asintió – Espero que te portes bien, Mirajane – le dedicó una mirada significativa a la albina.

- Si maestro – respondió con su habitual sonrisa, el maestro asintió y se volvió a meter a su oficina. - ¿en que nos quedamos? – preguntó con malicia al rubio que la había vuelto a abrazar contra su pecho.

- En que eres mía – la volvió a besar.


	5. Seven (1 de 3)

Hola! Aqui con una historia nueva, espero que les guste, y las notas respectivas:

**Nota1:** Este Mini-Fic va dedicado a **LairaLilium** que me habia pedido un **GaLe** hace tiempo pero aun no terminaba. Disfrutalo chica! :D

**Nota2: **Gracias a **Kim Ishida**, _mauricio sanchez 165_, **Guest**,_ Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi_ y **MinakoAndMeredy** que comentaron, sus reviews me hicieron feliz.

**Nota3: **El más botado fue un **NaLu** así que esa será la siguente historia. El **Review 20** elije pareja, ya saben :D sino quieren jugar solo disfruten de la lectura y si merezco un review entonces, dejeme uno, me harian feliz

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**Mini-Fic: **Seven

**Capitulo 1 de 3**

**Levy McGarden / Gajeel Redfox**

* * *

La sombra de los árboles que crecen en el centro de Magnolia es la mejor sombra de todas, fresca y confortante, un joven pelinegro con varios pircings en el rostro estaba disfrutando esa sombra en todo su esplendor, tenía los ojos cerrados, como abstrayéndose del mundo, estaba masticando una pajilla y tenía un pequeñísimo gato café oscuro durmiendo sobre su regazo, nada más perfecto, por 7 días sería ese su lugar.

Una pequeña pelota amarilla le golpeó en la cara y gruñó por eso, lo único que odiaba de esos 7 días era que el parque central estaba lleno de gente, familias, forasteros y puestos de comida, le había costado bastante conseguir un árbol en el cual descansar que estuviese lo suficientemente alejado de la gente, lo último que quería era una pelota en la cara, el gatito que dormía en su regazo se desperezó y se estiró solo para volver a acomodarse pero esta vez sin dormir, solo se dedicaba a mover su pequeña colita de manera juguetona, el pelinegro tomó la pelota que había rebotado y había quedado a su alcance, estaba a punto de lanzarla a un lugar desconocido pero una pequeña voz lo detuvo.

- Señor – llamó una pequeña niña de cabellos azules, no más de 6 años, tenía un pequeño vestido amarillo con un enorme moño azul en su espalda - ¿me podría regresar mi pelota por favor? – pidió con educación.

- tsk – el pelinegro se le quedó viendo – eres muy enana para tener una pelota – se burló de la niña.

- ¡No soy enana! – Le gritó con su dulce vocecita – Mi nombre es Levy…

- Ya, ya – la interrumpió el pelinegro – toma tu pelota y vete a jugar – hizo el amago de que se la iba a dar y luego la aventó, la niña hizo una mueca de enojo y le sacó la lengua mientras apretaba los ojos, después se fue de ahí en busca de su pelota – enana – se burló y se volvió a acomodar, el pequeño gatito se bajó de su lugar y se fue a caminar – no te alejes – habló como si el gato lo pudiese entender y se durmió.

No soñaba con nada en específico pero sintió como alguien lo picaba con un palito como si fuera un bicho extraño, abrió los ojos con pesadez y se encontró a la misma niña de la pelota cargando a su gato - ¿es su gato señor? – volvió a preguntar con educación.

- Sí – respondió el pelinegro en un gruñido y extendió la mano para que la niña le diera al animalito, la niña hizo como se lo iba a entregar y después lo apartó de su dueño - ¡oye! ¿Qué te pasa enana? – preguntó molesto porque la niña lo había engañado.

- No soy enana – le dijo con un puchero – es de mala educación decirle así a las personas – reprendió al pelinegro que se quedó asombrado por lo que dijo pero inmediatamente contraatacó.

- Pero tú no eres una persona – la niña se le quedó viendo – eres una enana que no me quiere regresar a mi gato, geehee – la niña se molestó por lo que le dijo el pelinegro y se dio la vuelta llevándose con ella al gatito - ¡hey! ¡Regrésame a mi gato!

- No, lo haré cuando me dejes de llamar enana – y la niña se fue dejando solo al pelinegro que solo podía ver como el gatito se despedía de él moviendo una patita en señal de que lo iba a extrañar. El pelinegro no podía creer que una niña le hubiese robado a su gato y ¡en sus narices!

Cuando se lo contó a sus dos acompañantes la sorpresa los invadió, después de eso, uno solo se pudo reír en su cara por lo que había pasado y la otra solamente negaba con la cabeza, cada quien traía un gato igual de pequeñito que el que se había llevado la niña – pues – le dijo entre risas el joven que lo acompañaba – tienes 6 días para encontrarlo – y se siguió riendo, la única manera en que se dejó de reír fue cuando el pelinegro le dio un golpe y lo mandó a volar a unos matorrales que había cerca.

Su ansiedad por no tener a su gato aumentó durante la noche, no se había separado de él desde que había nacido, le preocupaba que la niña no lo cuidara bien y terminara vistiéndolo como a una muñeca más, la sola imagen mental de su gato así hizo que se le erizara la piel. Al día siguiente regresó al mismo lugar donde había estado antes y buscó por todos lados a la niña, al no encontrarla su ansiedad creció a niveles peligrosamente alarmantes, iba a destruir la ciudad si no encontraba a su gato antes de que anocheciera. Derrotado y ansioso, se recostó en el árbol donde el día anterior había perdido a su gato y cerró los ojos, necesitaba pensar en algo para poder recuperarlo, en esas ideas estaba cuando sintió que alguien se paró a su lado.

- señor – llamó la niña otra vez, el pelinegro abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz, ahí estaba esa niña y cargaba en sus brazos a su gato con un enorme moño blanco, lo que hizo que el pelinegro se sorprendiera – su gato – le tendió al animalito, la niña tenía una cara triste y los ojos vidriosos – discúlpeme – pidió y una pequeña lagrimita se asomó por sus ojos; en su casa la habían regañado por haber tomado la mascota de alguien sin permiso y le habían dicho que tenía que regresarlo a su dueño. El pelinegro, sin tocar a la niña, tomó a su gato que lanzó un maullido lastimero al ver a la pequeña niña conteniendo con dificultad las ganas de llorar, el minino se le quedó mirando directamente a su dueño y este soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó con pocas ganas.

- Levy – respondió la niña entre sollozos

- tsk, Levy – la llamó – puedes jugar con él – le tendió al gatito que maulló de felicidad al estar de nuevo en los brazos de la niña.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con emoción.

- Sí – soltó acomodándose de nuevo en su árbol – solo no te lo lleves y se llama Lily – aclaró.

- ¡Gracias! –soltó con felicidad y se puso a jugar con el gatito. Todo lo que quedaba del día la niña estuvo cerca de él jugando con el pequeño gatito, el pelinegro de vez en vez le miraba de reojo solo para comprobar que seguía ahí, cuando la niña ya se iba le regresó al minino - ¿puedo jugar con él mañana? – preguntó con obvia emoción en sus ojos, el pelinegro solo miró con suspicacia a la niña y después a su gato para soltar un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, sabía que no se desharía de la niña y que posiblemente le volvería a robar a su gato, ¿Qué más daba? Al menos sabía dónde iba a estar su gato.

- Sí, aquí estaré, puedes jugar con él – la niña asintió con felicidad y se fue de ahí tarareando una canción. Sus compañeros habían visto eso ultimo y el joven que lo acompañaba se burló de él diciéndole niñera, después de esa palabra recibió un golpe, y la niña que andaba con ellos solo sonreía mientras jugaba con su gato.

Los siguientes cuatro días había la niña había ido a jugar con el gatito que parecía que se emocionaba al verla llegar, el pelinegro solo soltaba un bufido cada vez que el gatito salía disparado hacia la niña y murmuraba la palabra "traidor". El ultimo día que iba a estar en ese lugar, la niña se puso a llorar al momento de despedirse, se había acostumbrado al gatito pero era la última noche, al día siguiente todos los puestos se iban a ir junto con todos los forasteros que había en el lugar; el pelinegro solo podía ver con ansiedad las lágrimas de la niña, estaba sudando frio por no saber cómo calmarla y con temor de que la gente pensara que le había hecho algo malo y lo metieran a la cárcel. Su pequeño gatito maulló llamando su atención y se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos rojos de su dueño.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó temeroso el pelinegro a su gatito y este solo respondió con un maullido – me voy a arrepentir por esto – soltó con desánimo y en contra de su voluntad – enana – le volvió a llamar.

- No soy enana – respondió la niña entre sollozos.

- ¿Lo cuidarías por mí? – La niña se le quedó viendo sorprendida por la pregunta del pelinegro – resulta que tengo un viaje que hacer y no lo puedo llevar – se estaba rompiendo la cabeza – regresaré por él cuando los cometas regresen – apuntó al cielo. Los cometas, esa era la razón de ser de esos 7 días, la ciudad de Magnolia era escenario de un suceso cósmico único en todo el mundo, tres cometas surcaban el cielo por 7 días, durante el 7mo mes, cada 7 años; los llamaban los dragones porque la estela que dejaban a su paso parecía un enorme dragón chino, cada uno de un color diferente, verde, rojo y azul.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionada. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza - ¡Sí! – gritó y casi lo abraza de la emoción solo que el pelinegro interpuso al gatito evitando cualquier contacto físico con la niña.

- Cuídalo bien – habló mientras la niña lo cargaba – le gustan los kiwis – la niña solo se quedó extrañada por lo dicho, el pelinegro observó a los cometas y suspiró – cuando regrese, espero que mi gato esté bien cuidado – amenazó mientras empezaba a alejarse - ¡Nos vemos enana! – se burló una última vez y desapareció entre la gente. El gatito maulló y la niña se sorprendió.

- ¡Un gatito! – Gritó emocionada - ¡Mamá, encontré un gatito! – Gritó mientras corría en busca de su mamá - ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

Siete años después, como había prometido el pelinegro, había regresado a Magnolia, al igual que los cometas, los forasteros, las familias y los puestos de comida, se había ido a sentar bajo la sombra del mismo árbol en donde había conocido a esa niña y esperó, esperó todo el día y la niña no apareció – tienes seis días más – le confortó uno de sus acompañantes, el pelinegro solo pudo asentir. Los seis días restantes pasaron y no había rastros de la niña o de su gato, él sabía que su gato lo encontraría con solo pisar el parque pero eso no pasó – sabes que no nos podemos quedar – le había dicho uno de sus acompañantes – los cometas desaparecen esta noche y tenemos que regresar – no pudo hacer más, la niña no había llegado.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

La primera página del periódico de ese día era sobre la próxima llegada de los cometas a Magnolia, una joven peliazul sonrió por la noticia, había estado esperando ese día desde hacía mucho, su familia se había mudado de ciudad un par de años después de que ella encontrara al gatito en medio del parque y no había regresado a Magnolia en 12 años.

- ¿Qué te parece Lily? – le acarició la cabeza con afecto, el gato, que ya había crecido, solo ronroneó con placer mientras mordía un kiwi, la peliazul se preguntaba en donde había adquirido el gusto por esa extraña fruta, supuso que como era un gatito callejero eso era lo único que había podido comer – esta semana iremos a Magnolia para ver a los cometas – sonrió con satisfacción, no los había vuelto a ver desde esa vez siendo muy pequeña; el gato solo pudo mover la orejas por la noticia.

Consultó su agenda, aprovecharía esos días donde pasaban los cometas para estudiarlos, le servirían para su tesis en cuerpos estelares, llevaba años interesada en ellos y la llegada de los cometas no pudo haber caído en mejor momento, esa era otra razón para regresar a Magnolia. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a su madre, le dijo que regresaría a Magnolia y utilizaría la casa que habían dejado ahí, después compró los boletos de avión, tomó su maleta, a su gato y salió con destino a Magnolia, no habían ocupado esa casa en muchos años y si quería trabajar a gusto tendría que dejarla a la manera que ella prefería.

Siete días exactos, los cometas aparecían exactamente a las 00:01am del 1ro de Julio, demasiado precisos, ese era un enorme misterio que embargaba a muchos. Esa noche la peliazul tomó a su gato y una pequeña bolsa cruzada, la primera noche solo los vería, disfrutaría de la vista, tendría seis días más para estudiarlos. Su gato se soltó de su agarre y se acomodó bajo un enorme árbol y la peliazul le siguió, se quedaron en ese lugar hasta que los cometas hicieron su aparición, fue un espectáculo maravilloso, era como si se encendieran tres luces en el cielo de diferentes colores, y por un momento, el lugar cayó en silencio mientras contemplaban el suceso, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera la gente, era algo simplemente maravilloso.

El maullido lastimero de su gato atrajo la atención de la peliazul, fijó su mirada en este y vio como bajaba las orejitas y ponía una expresión triste, luego se hizo un ovillo y así se quedó por un momento, un imperceptible sonido hizo que el gato se levantara de su lugar, moviera la cabeza con apuro y luego saliera corriendo hacia el origen de ese sonido. La peliazul lo vio correr y se levantó tan rápido como pudo pero su gato ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

- ¡Lily! – llamaba la peliazul, ya era tarde y la mayoría de la gente se había empezado a ir del lugar, una voz masculina llamó su atención, había pronunciado el nombre de su gato e inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar, encontró a un pelinegro que cargaba a su gato como si lo conociera de toda la vida, ella se acercó inmediatamente al hombre – Gracias por encontrar a mi gato – habló con alivio mientras tendía sus manos para poder tomarlo, el hombre pelinegro solo la miraba como si fuera un bicho extraño.

- ¿Tu gato? – Preguntó con molestia – Este gato es mío – eso desconcertó a la peliazul.

- No, estoy segura que es mío – se acercó al gato y le mostro su collar - ¿ve? Es mío – la placa decía el nombre del gato y detrás el nombre de la dueña. El pelinegro la miraba con molestia, el gato solo se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos del hombre y este solo pudo suspirar.

- Es mi gato – le quitó el collar y lo dejó caer en la mano de una estupefacta peliazul – hace años se lo deje al cuidado de una niña – se le quedó mirando, él sabía que era ella, más cambiada pero era ella – una enana de cabello azul que prometió regresármelo cuando los cometas regresen – el gato se removió en sus brazos y se acomodó sobre su cabeza en un equilibrio sorprendente – Gracias por cuidarlo, enana – se burló y empezó a caminar.

La peliazul enrojeció de ira, nadie le había vuelto a llamar así en muchos años – No soy enana – le respondió con los dientes apretados haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera, sonriendo porque esa niña enana seguía con el mismo carácter de siempre – mi nombre es…

- Es Levy McGarden – soltó él sin notarlo haciendo que ella se sorprendiera, se reprendió mentalmente y luego buscó una excusa convincente – lo decía el collar – inmediatamente ella vio el collar y solo decía "McGarden 555-269-3714".

- ¡No te lleves a mi gato! – le gritó cuando cayó en cuenta de que el hombre se alejaba

- Ya te dije que es mi gato – le restó importancia con un movimiento de manos a la distancia, justamente en ese momento un muchacho pelirrosa y una niña peliazul se acercaron a él, ambos cargaban un gato similar al de ella, vio que cruzaron algunas palabras, que cargaban a su gato con familiaridad y que su gato no oponía resistencia, como si los conociera de toda la vida, los otros gatos igual reaccionaron como dándole una bienvenida al minino café, después de eso, el pelinegro se acercó a ella –Te regresaré al gato con una condición – habló con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- Es mi gato – gruñó – no tengo porque aceptar una condición tuya.

- Entonces no te lo regreso, además, ya te dije que es mi gato – la peliazul se mordió la lengua, no podía dejar que ese hombre desconocido se robara a su gato en sus narices.

- Bien – gruñó - ¿Cuál es la condición? – el pelinegro rió.

- Resulta que mis amigos y yo necesitamos un lugar en donde quedarnos – señalaba a un muchacho pelirrosa y a una niña de aspecto inocente y dulce – la condición es esta – Levy ya se imaginaba por donde iría la cosa y no le gustaba la idea – tu gato a cambio de hospedaje por el tiempo que duren los cometas – soltó sin más.

- Me niego.

- Dile adiós a mi gato – se empezó a alejar.

- ¡Esta bien! – Le gritó y el hombre rió con un "geehee" – pero regrésame a mi gato.

- Cuando estemos en tu casa – la peliazul lo miró mal – no vaya a ser que me quieras robar mi gato – casi le grita al pelinegro pero no había más, era increíblemente tarde y no le quedaban ganas de pelear, accedió de mala gana y los guió a todos a su casa, no podían ser tan malos, iba una niña con ellos y cargaban gatos.


	6. Seven (2 de 3)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**Mini-Fic: **Seven

**Capitulo 2 de 3**

**Levy McGarden / Gajeel Redfox**

* * *

Levy se levantó esa mañana con toda la flojera del mundo, estiró sus brazos y abrió los ojos, reconoció su habitación y se bajó de la cama – Lily – llamó a su gato, no lo había visto en su cuarto cuando despertó y supuso que estaría en la sala o alguna otra parte de la casa acurrucado – Lily – volvió a llamar pero su gato no aparecía y se le hizo extraño eso. Se acercó a la nevera en busca de un poco de agua fría y vio una pequeña nota pegada en esta:

"_Enana, salimos al centro, vamos a disfrutar de los cometas, MI gato se vino con nosotros, cualquier cosa, estamos en la arboleda."_

La expresión de Levy pasó de la indignación al enojo y después a la furia asesina - ¡Gajeel! – gritó mientras arrugaba la nota con toda su fuerza. Así se llamaba el pelinegro que afirmaba, juraba y perjuraba que era el dueño del gato. Tan rápido que parecía inhumano, se arregló, tomó sus llaves y salió con destino a la arboleda, no podía creer que él se hubiese llevado a su gato, era SU gato, el pelinegro debió de haberle pedido permiso para llevárselo.

Llegó a la arboleda y ahí vio a sus inquilinos, estaban sentados a la sombra de un enorme árbol, tenían un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos tendido en el piso, mucha comida y los gatos retozaban juntos, Levy se quedó contemplando la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos, por un momento le pareció que ellos siempre habían estado así, juntos, los tres jóvenes y los tres gatos, de un golpe le llegó al parecido a un recuerdo _–no soy enana-_ resonó en su cabeza, no sabía de donde había salido pero lo desechó, se calmó y se fue a sentar junto con ellos, más de cerca pudo notar que había una ración de comida completamente intacta, junto con una botella de jugo y un montón de dulces de colores extraños, se sentó sin permiso mientras ellos platicaban de algo sin sentido y la ignoraban olímpicamente, él se había instalado en su casa y llevado a su gato, lo último que haría sería pedir permiso para sentarse con ellos, en cuanto estuvo acomodada Lily se acomodó en su regazo mientras ronroneaba de placer, Levy no pudo hacer más que acariciarlo con ternura mientras Gajeel la miraba disimuladamente y susurraba "traidor" al gato que movía la cola con felicidad.

- Levy-san – habló la pequeña niña que andaba con ellos, su voz atrajo la atención de la peliazul que la volteó a ver con curiosidad – esto es para ti – le tendió el plato con comida que habían reservado para ella, Levy iba a tomarlo cuando la niña lo deposito frente a ella y retiró rápidamente las manos – Gajeel-san dijo que tendría hambre cuando llegara – Levy volteó a ver al pelinegro con asombro pero éste ya no estaba, en algún momento se había levantado y se había ido de ese lugar.

- Gracias – respondió de manera ausente, se le había hecho extraño que él pensara en ella, pero luego supuso que era por el hecho de que se quedaran en su casa o algo así.

Gajeel por su lado, se encontraba caminando entre los árboles, de vez en vez alzaba la vista y contemplaba a los cometas que de día solo parecían puntos blancos suspendidos en el cielo, suspiró y negó con la cabeza – seis días más – y siguió caminando entre los árboles.

Después de comer lo que le habían dejado sus nuevos e inesperados inquilinos, Levy se puso a platicar con ellos, iban a vivir juntos por los próximos seis días y al menos, tendría que saber con quienes estaba tratando, lo que hacía para poder recuperar a su gato. La pequeña niña fue la que habló, el pelirrosa que los acompañaba se encontraba durmiendo junto con los gatos, le contó que eran primos, que esa era la segunda vez que visitaban la ciudad para ver a los cometas y que los tres tenían un gato.

- ¿Y el de Gajeel? – preguntó curiosa, supuso que él debía de haber tenido un gato, quería saber porque le quería robar el suyo.

- El gato de Gajeel-san se perdió – habló con pesar mientras negaba con la cabeza y el gato café movía las orejas en señal de que estaba escuchando la conversación – tu gato se parece mucho al de él – suspiró – discúlpanos por estar en tu casa – pidió con pena – pero no teníamos un lugar a donde ir y Gajeel-san lo hizo por mí, no quería exponerme a acampar en medio de la arboleda.

Levy se le quedó mirando a la niña que parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, no imaginaba que todo era por la niña, para cuidarla, entonces sonrió porque el pelinegro no era tan malo como aparentaba – No te preocupes – le sonrió atrayendo la vista de la niña – no hay problema, solo son seis días, será divertido.

- Si, será divertido – afirmó la niña con una sonrisa.

- ¿Amigas? – preguntó mientras le tendía una mano, la niña la miró y también le extendió la mano por la felicidad del momento, estaban a centímetros de estrechárselas cuando el gato de la niña saltó encima de ella haciendo imposible el contacto físico.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la niña por la acción de su gato y le tendió un dulce para suplantar el saludo que la peliazul aceptó.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

Por los siguientes tres días se repitió la misma escena, Levy se levantaba, no encontraba nadie en su casa, se dirigía a la cocina y encontraba la nota que le dejaba Gajeel diciéndole que se habían ido a la arboleda, siempre los encontraba en el mismo lugar, sentados sobre el mismo mantel a cuadros, platicando de cosas sin sentido, riendo, comiendo, jugando con los gatos y siempre, cuando contemplaba esa escena le llegaba algo parecido a un recuerdo, una pequeña frase o una pequeña imagen de ella de niña, cosas que no entendía porque no las recordaba; se sentaba con ellos y pasaba el tiempo admirando a la nada, a veces leía y otras veces hacia lo que había llegado a hacer, estudiarlos. También notó algo extraño en ellos y en comportamiento de los gatos, no se mezclaban en los lugares donde hubiese mucha gente, evitaban cualquier contacto físico con otras personas y cuando ella intentó saludar al pelirrosa, el gato azul que lo acompañaba saltó sobre él evitando el contacto físico así como lo había hecho el gato blanco de la niña. Decidió no pensar mucho en eso, quizás simplemente no les gustaba el contacto físico con otras personas.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

El quinto día que los cometas surcaban la ciudad de Magnolia nadie salió, los tres inquilinos de Levy se quedaron en la casa y ella también, aprovechó ese día para avanzar con su investigación en digital, estaba tan sumida que no notó que le había llegado la noche trabajando, tampoco notó que la casa estaba en silencio hasta que levantó la vista de su computadora, empezó a buscar a sus inquilinos pero no había nadie en la sala ni en la cocina, decidió investigar en el cuarto de visitas para ver si se habían dormido, tocó la puerta despacio pero nadie le contestó, así que sin hacer mucho ruido abrió la puerta y la escena que vio la dejó enternecida, en la cama se encontraba el pelirrosa y la niña durmiendo, cada uno de un lado de la cama matrimonial mientras sujetaban a su gato como si fuera un muñeco de peluche, los contempló por un momento y luego cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, ya había solucionado parte de su duda, solo le faltaba encontrar al pelinegro, le faltaba buscar en la azotea de su casa, podría ser que él estuviera ahí así que se dirigió a ésta, subió las escaleras y vio la puerta semiabierta, se acercó y pudo distinguir la voz del pelinegro que le halaba al gato café, se quedó escondida tras la puerta, quería escuchar lo que le diría a su gato.

- ¿Cuántos años han pasado Lily? – le preguntó como si el gato fuera a responder – Lo sé, demasiados. ¿Te ha tratado bien? – Hubo un silencio - ¿Por qué no estuvieron aquí esa vez? – Otro silencio – ya veo, no fue su culpa – silencio – te he extrañado tanto, pero es tiempo de irnos de aquí, cuando se vayan los cometas nos iremos – hubo un maullido que confirmaba la última oración, Levy escuchó a su gato y algo se le apretó en el pecho – es una buena chica – continuó el pelinegro –cuando nos vayamos olvidará todo como esa vez, no habrá problemas – Levy no entendió lo último y salió de su escondite sin hacer ruido, el pelinegro estaba sentado dándole la espalda a la puerta – deberías aprender a no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas – habló con un tono de burla – podría estar planeando un asesinato en este momento y tu serias mi cómplice – no se movió de su lugar ni la volteó a ver, solo jugaba con su gato.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó estupefacta la peliazul mientras se acercaba a él y lo encaraba– ¡Escuché lo que dijiste, te vas a ir y te vas a llevar a mi gato! – le señaló con un dedo.

- Me sorprende que siendo tan enana hayas escuchado tanto – se burló de ella.

- ¡No me cambies la conversación!

- Lo que escuchaste fue una mentira, sabía que estabas escuchando e inventé eso – habló mirando hacia otro lado, Levy lo miraba sin entender al igual que el gato – ya te contó Wendy porque estamos contigo y lo que le pasó a mi gato, no te preocupes – Levy frunció el ceño – Sabias que hay una leyenda sobre los meteoritos – habló sin ver a un punto es especifico y como si hablara con su gato. A la vez.

- Si – contestó Levy, habían muchas leyendas sobre los meteoritos y su extraña aparición, obvió el hecho de que él cambió el tema de conversación y se sentó junto a él a una distancia prudente. Ambos contemplaron el cielo nocturno en silencio por unos instantes.

- Dicen que eran tres dragones que cuidaban el cielo – empezó a hablar como si nada – los tres dragones se habían enamorado de los tres hijos de un rey muy poderoso… – su tono de voz había cobrado un tinte lejano. Levy escuchó con atención, ella se sabía todas las leyendas sobre los cometas, todas menos esa.

_Un día, los tres dragones que cuidaban el cielo bajaron de éste y llegaron al enorme palacio de un rey, el rey tenía tres hijos; un guardia del palacio les preguntó lo que querían en ese lugar y los dragones simplemente pidieron hablar con el rey, el guardia les pidió que esperaran ahí y fue a buscar al hombre, cuando el rey llegó encontró a los tres dragones en el jardín esperándolo con las alas plegadas en su espalda, los rayos del sol caían sobre las escamas arrancándoles destellos de diferentes colores a cada uno, el dragón que estaba en medio de ellos avanzó hacia el rey que simplemente los miraba maravillado, nadie había visto a los tres dragones de cerca, nadie sabia en donde se podían encontrar, solo podían verlos custodiando el cielo._

_- Estamos aquí – habló el dragón que estaba en el centro con una potente voz que retumbó en el lugar – porque queremos visitar a sus hijos._

_El rey se quedó asombrado por lo que pidió el enorme dragón – lo siento – habló después de un momento – me sentiría honrado de que ustedes visitaran a mis hijos – habló con humildad, cualquiera en su lugar mataría por que los dragones le hicieran esa petición y aceptarían si pensar, pero el rey era un hombre prudente – pero temo por la seguridad de mis hijos…_

_- ¿Cómo osas decir eso? – cuestionó uno de los dragones que se habían quedado atrás haciendo que su voz retumbara en el lugar. El rey retrocedió un paso por instinto y volvió a hablar._

_- No temo porque ustedes les hagan daño con intención, temo porque podrían lastimarlos sin darse cuenta. Nosotros somos insignificantes junto a ustedes._

_Los dragones asintieron ante lo dicho y se fueron de ese lugar diciéndole al rey que pronto sabría de ellos, el rey asintió y los despidió mientras ellos extendían las alas en el horizonte. Los tres dragones sobrevolaron y se internaron en un enorme bosque en un lugar lejano, habían ido a buscar a una bruja que vivía en ese lugar, tenia tantos años como ellos porque ellos le habían regalado la inmortalidad a ella. La mujer los sintió llegar, así que cuando los dragones llegaron a su casa, la bruja los estaba esperando en la puerta, se saludaron como los viejos amigos que eran y los dragones expusieron la razón de su visita._

_- ¿Humanos? – preguntó cuando ellos terminaron de hablar._

_- Como lo oyes – repuso el dragón que había hablado con el rey – ¿podrías hacerlo? – preguntó con algo de temor._

_- Me ofende tu duda – habló bromeando y los dragones supieron que ella podría – pero necesito siete escamas de cada uno, ese será es costo para ustedes._

_Los dragones asintieron ante lo dicho por la mujer y cada uno se arrancó las siete escamas que la mujer pedía como pago por transformarlos en humanos, en el hombro en donde habían estado las escamas quedó una marca oscura ligeramente sangrante, la mujer tomó tres frascos de cristal y recogió la sangre purpura que escurría por la herida reciente y los guardó entre sus ropas, la sangre de dragón siempre había sido algo difícil de conseguir._

_La bruja se hizo un corte en la palma izquierda y dejó que su sangre cayera dentro de un enorme tazón, después tomó un poco de la sangre que había recolectado de los dragones junto con un compendio de hiervas de olores agradables y frescos y las trituró junto con la sangre purpura de los dragones, después le agregó un poco de agua tan cristalina que se podía ver a través de ella y volvió a mezclar todos los ingredientes hasta que todo tomó un color verde oscuro brillante – tienen que tomar esto – le tendió el recipiente a los dragones que bebieron de él – necesito que se queden aquí hasta que anochezca – los dragones asintieron y se acomodaron entre las sombras de los arboles, parecían tres enormes montículos con escamas de colores._

_Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, la mujer salió de su casa cargando un montículo de ropa que dejó sobre una piedra que había cerca y se acercó a los dragones que dormían, los llamó a cada uno por su nombre para poder despertarlos haciendo que los animales que estaban ahí se fueran y los dragones extendieron sus alas en señal de que estaban despiertos – Es hora – habló la mujer mientras señalaba como el horizonte devoraba los últimos vestigios del sol de ese día. Los dragones se quedaron en su lugar a la expectativa de lo que iba a pasar; cuando el sol estaba totalmente oculto por el horizonte una pequeña neblina los empezó a cubrir por completo, cada uno era envuelto en un color diferente de neblina que parecía tener pequeñas chispas del mismo color, cuando la neblina se disipó se dejó ver a tres jóvenes parados en el lugar donde habían estado los dragones, estaban completamente desnudos y se admiraban con curiosidad, se habían convertido en humanos pero aun conservaban los sentidos de dragón, movieron sus brazos para comprobar que funcionaban al igual que las piernas, se sentían extraños al ser ahora pequeños y también al notar la ausencia de sus imponentes alas, sus escamas habían desparecido y habían sido cambiadas por piel humana que parecía irradiar pequeños puntos de luz, un ligero dolor en uno de sus hombros hizo que llevaran su mano a este y se sorprendieran al ver su sangre purpura escurriendo – no se preocupen por eso – habló la mujer mientras les tendía la ropa que había llevado con ella, los dragones la tomaron y se empezaron a vestir siguiendo las ordenes de la mujer, ella les curó la herida del hombro y los llevó a su casa._

_- Se convertirán en humanos durante la noche, cuando el sol se oculte por completo y volverán a ser dragones cuando el sol salga por completo dando un nuevo día – les explicaba – deberán tener cuidado, nadie debe saber que son los dragones del cielo, los cazarían solo para obtener su sangre o los capturarían solo para esperar que se convirtieran en dragones y les quitarían también las escamas – los dragones asintieron, sabían que era peligroso hacer lo que ellos hicieron en ese momento, sabían que se volvían vulnerables y sabían que se tenían que cuidar de las personas, pero todo lo hicieron por poder estar con los hijos del rey._

_Los dragones se quedaron en la casa de la bruja hasta que amaneció y volvieron a tomar la forma de dragón, extendieron sus alas y se alejaron del lugar para regresar al palacio del rey. Esperaron que fuera de noche para poder presentarse ante el hombre que los recibió con sorpresa, se presentaron con educación y ofrecieron un enorme cofre lleno de joyas preciosas como regalo al hombre, pidieron una reunión a solas a lo que el rey accedió con intranquilidad, una vez solos, los dragones le dijeron quienes eran y pedían su permiso para visitar a sus hijos, el rey aceptó y les prometió que si todo salía bien y la situación se daba, les concedería la mano de ellos en matrimonio._

_El rey llamó a sus hijos y se los presentó, les dijo quienes eran y que se quedarían con ellos durante un tiempo, los hijos del rey se sintieron halagados de tenerlos con ellos y prometieron guardar el secreto. Vivían juntos, cada uno disfrutaba la vida a su modo y el primero en comprometerse fue el dragón que había hablado con el rey la primera vez, el hijo mayor estaba emocionado por el acontecimiento. La noche antes de la boda unos hombres entraron y mataron al rey para poder culpar a los dragones, se habían enterado por casualidad de que esos extraños eran los dragones del cielo y asesinaron al rey de tal manera que pareciera que fuesen ellos los que lo hicieron, también plantaron las pruebas para inculparlos de lo sucedido._

_Los hijos del rey estaban destrozados, cancelaron la boda y se negaron a creer lo que los dragones les decían, se dejaron envenenar la razón y el corazón por los hombres que habían matado a su padre y que en esos momentos los confortaban falsamente. Los dragones sintieron dolor por ver que el amor que los hijos del rey era frágil y falso, salieron del castillo cubiertos por la noche y se escondieron en un bosque cercano a la espera del nuevo día para poder tomar su forma de dragón y alejarse de ese lugar. _

_Cuando amaneció escucharon como un grupo de hombres se acercaba a donde estaban ellos, el hijo mayor del rey había dicho quienes eran ellos y decidieron darle caza a los dragones. Sin tiempo que perder, los dragones extendieron sus alas para levantar el vuelo y se alejaron de ahí, se mezclaron entre las nubes y desaparecieron de la vista de los hombres que pretendían matarlos. Llegaron con la bruja que los había convertido en humanos y le pidieron que los ayudara otra vez, no querían morir a manos de los humanos que ya sabían su secreto y no querían matarlos. _

_La bruja asintió a la petición de sus viejos amigos y tomó las siete escamas que cada uno le había dado, las hizo polvo, las mezcló con varias cosas extrañas e hizo una infusión similar a la que les había dado para convertirlos en humanos, para ese entonces ya era de noche y los dragones habían tomado la forma humana, los dragones la bebieron mientras la bruja cantaba algo en una lengua extraña y les pasaba las manos tirándoles un polvo extraño y frío, antes de que los dragones dieran el ultimo sorbo de la bebida la bruja dejó de cantar._

_- Ustedes son los dragones que cuidan el cielo, no pueden dejar de hacer su trabajo – los dragones asintieron ante lo dicho porque sabían que era verdad – pero ya no podrán volver a ser dragones nunca más – los tres se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por la mujer – tampoco volverán a ser humanos durante las noches._

_- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó con apuro el segundo dragón que había hablado con el rey - ¿Qué nos va a pasar?_

_- Los voy a convertir en estrellas que surcaran el cielo y lo cuidaran desde ahí, los humanos ya no podrán alcanzarlos mientras estén así, pero ustedes a ellos sí. – Los dragones asintieron ante eso que les había dicho la mujer, si era la única forma de seguir haciendo su trabajo lo harían, les dolía pero fue por su culpa que todo eso pasara, le dieron el último sorbo a la infusión mientras la misma neblina que los convertía en humanos los cubría, lo último que vieron los dragones fue la sonrisa de la bruja que los había ayudado, después de eso ascendieron al cielo tomados de la mano y se convirtieron en cometas_

- La bruja desapareció esa noche después de que los dragones se convirtieran en cometas, ella los ató a la tierra haciendo que regresaran a esta cada siete años para que no olvidaran que por su amor a los humanos ellos se habían convertido primero en humanos y luego en cometas – finalizó su relato mientras tenia la vista fija en las tres estrellas que surcaban el cielo.


	7. Seven (3 de 3)

¡Hola! aquí el ultimo capitulo de esta sensual historia dedicada a GaLe.

Gracias a los que me dejan Reviews ¡me hacen tan feliz! y gracias a los que ponen la historia en favoritos y follow. Disfrutenla.

La proxima es un NaLu :D

Sugerencias, quejas y demás... dejenme un review... para eso son! :3

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

**Mini-Fic: **Seven

**Capitulo 3 de 3**

**Levy McGarden / Gajeel Redfox**

* * *

- Es una historia muy hermosa – habló Levy mientras contemplaba los cometas también, nunca había escuchado esa historia y por un momento vio a Gajeel de una forma diferente, no como el que le decía enana todo el tiempo, de alguna manera le pareció una persona vulnerable y que había sufrido mucho en su vida. Gajeel volteó la cabeza y encontró a Levy observándolo con curiosidad, sus ojos le eran tan familiares y tan extraños a la vez, levantó la mano sin pensar y la acercó al rostro de Levy pero justo antes de tocarla la apartó y desvió la mirada haciendo que Levy se le quedara viendo extrañada por la acción, Gajeel se iba a levantar para irse de ahí pero la delicada mano de Levy tomó la mano con la que le iba a acariciar el rostro e hizo lo que él se había negado a hacer, la cara de Gajeel reflejaba miedo por la acción de la pequeña – tu piel – susurró Levy al momento de cerrar los ojos – es tibia – Gajeel no resistió el impulso que sentía en ese momento y cientos de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, habían pasado demasiados años, tantos que no podría contarlos, lentamente se acercó a Levy que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y la mano de Gajeel en su rostro sujetada por la suya y juntó sus labios con los de ella, solo sería un beso pequeño, su cerebro le decía que era peligroso pero el se negaba a escuchar, entonces sintió como una descarga pasaba por su cuerpo y luego sintió como el cuerpo de Levy se desplomaba en el piso.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó al verla tirada en el piso, sin pensarlo dos veces la levantó del piso y la llevó a la sala para recostarla en el sofá, sus compañeros estaban con él y solo lo miraban con reproche mientras el pelinegro tomaba el teléfono de la casa y llamaba una ambulancia. Internaron a Levy en el hospital inmediatamente.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

Levy se encontraba conectada a varios aparatos que la mantenían con vida, había entrado en coma y los doctores no se explicaban la razón de su delicado estado, habían entrevistado a Gajeel y él solo les dijo lo poco que conocía de ella, que él y sus primos se estaban hospedando en su casa por los cometas y que la habían encontrado desmayada en la sala de su casa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al pelirrosa y a la niña que entraban en ese momento, Gajeel estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la cama de la peliazul con los brazos cruzados, no se había separado de ella desde que le dijeron que podía pasar con ella a su habitación.

- Hoy es el último día – habló el pelirrosa completamente serio, Gajeel solo asintió – tenemos que irnos.

- No – la profunda voz del pelinegro resonó en la habitación haciendo que el pelirrosa se tensara.

- Gajeel – llamó haciendo ver un tono autoritario en la sola pronunciación del nombre.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Mirajane? – habló con los ojos fijos en el pelirrosa.

- Por eso estamos aquí, por eso ella morirá cuando los cometas se vayan, cuando nosotros nos vayamos.

- Me niego, es mi culpa que ella esté así.

- Tú sabes muy bien lo que somos – le señaló.

- Lo sé – volteó a ver a la peliazul dormida – en estos momentos me arrepiento de haber sido un cobarde.

- Eso nos ha mantenido vivos todo este tiempo, haciendo nuestro trabajo como es debido.

- Se parece tanto a ella – estuvo tentado a acariciarla pero apartó la mano – no lo pude evitar.

- A ella – soltó mientras negaba con la cabeza – lo notamos en cuanto la vimos, pero no es ella – la señaló – ella no es la hermana de la que nos mandó a dar caza y se dejó envenenar el corazón con una mentira – apretó los puños – no es la que nos tachó de asesinos y puso un precio a nuestras cabezas.

- ¡Ella es Levy!

- ¡Exacto Gajeel, no es ella!

- No voy a regresar.

- No puedes evitarlo, quieras o no, regresarás, y cuando lo hagas ella morirá, dejará de respirar así como lo que es, una humana.

- Como nosotros.

- No somos humanos, nunca la fuimos ni lo seremos – se sostuvieron las miradas – fuimos tontos, fuimos ingenuos y nos enamoramos de unos humanos que a la primera muestra de confianza les pusieron precio a nuestra vida. Mirajane lo dijo esa noche, regresaríamos a ser humanos por siete días cada siete años para recordar porque somos lo que somos, para que recordemos que el amor nos hizo esto.

- No, no fue el amor, fue la falta de experiencia y nuestra torpeza.

- La falta de experiencia entonces – relajó la mirada – Gajeel, nosotros no estamos hechos para estar con los humanos, mírala – señaló a la peliazul – un solo beso le hizo esto, aunque pudieras permanecer en el mundo más tiempo y ella se salvara, eventualmente, ella envejecería y moriría y tú no puedes hacer eso, nosotros no podemos hacer eso.

- Hay una forma y lo sabes.

- Entonces – suspiró – está es la despedida – en el fondo sabía que él no regresaría con ellos, desde que habían visto a la peliazul esa noche supo que no lo haría, así como él tampoco lo haría si la volvía a ver a ella, así como no lo haría Wendy si lo volvía a ver a él. El pelinegro asintió – hasta dentro de siete años – se despidió y cruzó la puerta con la pequeña que solo pudo decir adiós con la mano a Gajeel.

Gajeel se fijó en la peliazul durmiente y luego en el reloj que había en la habitación, faltaban diez minutos para que fuera media noche, diez minutos para que los cometas desaparecieran y diez minutos para que la vida de Levy llegara a su final – arte secreta – susurró antes de colocar sus manos sobre el corazón de Levy, en su cabeza resonaba lo último que les había dicho Mirajane

_- Ustedes que son dragones y poseen la inmortalidad, que se convirtieron en humanos para poder estar con quien querían, ya no volverán a ser dragones nunca más, al terminar de beber esto se convertirán en estrellas que vigilaran a la tierra desde el firmamento, pero cada siete años y por siete días se convertirán en los humanos que alguna vez fueron y caminaran entre ellos, verán el mundo que dejaron atrás y luego regresarán a ser las estrellas. Ustedes que amaron a los humanos ya no podrán volver a tocarlos sin causarles daño, ese es el precio que tendrán que pagar a cambio de lo que me piden. Pero ustedes mismos podrán…_ – Gajeel cerró los ojos y concentró toda se energía en la palmas de sus manos, pequeños hilos verdes salían de la punta de sus dedos y se metían en el pecho de Levy.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

- Natsu-san – llamó la niña mientras esperaban que diera la media noche para volver a ser parte de los cometas que surcaban el cielo. El pelirrosa la volteó a ver – Gajeel no nos recordará, ¿verdad? – preguntó con temor.

- Es una posibilidad – le sonrió y le tomó la mano, los gatos se subieron a sus cabezas y se acomodaron en un perfecto equilibrio, el momento se aproximaba – se convertirá en un humano así como Mirajane dijo, tu también podrías hacerlo, convertirte en humana y quedarte aquí.

- No – negó la niña con la cabeza – quiero encontrarlo a él así como lo hizo Gajeel-san – le sonrió al pelirrosa – quiero que tu también la encuentres a ella.

- Algún día eso pasará – voleó a ver el cielo mientras una neblina los cubría – buena suerte Gajeel – se despidió de su amigo antes de desaparecer del lugar junto con la niña envueltos en la extraña neblina que siempre los acompañaba desde que se convirtieron en humanos.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

- _Ustedes mismos podrían romper este encantamiento si así lo desearan, transferirían su poder a un humano que lo necesitara y a cambio ustedes se volverían uno pero perderían parte de sus memorias, ese sería el precio que tendrían que pagar._ – El reloj de la habitación de Levy dio las doce de la noche y Gajeel cayó inconsciente en el piso, el ruido sordo del cuerpo al golpear el mármol hizo que Levy abriera los ojos de golpe y se asustara por encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, se quitó todos los tubos que conectaban a su cuerpo y se enderezó sobre la cama, no sabía cómo había terminado en un hospital, lo último que recordaba en esos momentos era que estaba trabajando en su casa sobre su investigación y los cometas. Al intentar levantarse vio a un pelinegro tirado en el piso e inmediatamente llamó a una enfermera para que la ayudara a levantarlo y lo acomodaron en otra habitación.

- ¿Lo conoce? – preguntó la enfermera después de revisarla a ella por haber despertado del estado de coma en el que se encontraba y haberse parado, la peliazul asintió con la cabeza y la enfermera se fue a buscar una forma de ingreso. El pelinegro abrió los ojos momentos después, la luz blanca del lugar le molestaba la vista, se cubrió los ojos con un brazo mientras se adaptaba a la claridad, lo primero que vio al descubrirse los ojos fue que estaba en una habitación blanca y que tenia puesta una extraña bata verde, después vio a una peliazul que estaba sentada a un costado de la cama en la que él estaba acostado, notó que tenia una bata puesta similar a la que él cargaba.

- Gajeel – pronunció ella al ver que el hombre no hablaba y solo se dedicaba a contemplarla de manera extraña.

- ¿Así me llamo? – Preguntó el pelinegro confundido por la forma delicada en que ella pronunció ese nombre – Mi nombre es… ¿Gajeel?

- Sí – afirmó la peliazul con una sonrisa que hizo que el hombre sintiera un calor en las mejillas – te llamas Gajeel Redfox.

- ¿De dónde te conozco? – no sabia quien era ella ni porque lo trataba de esa extraña manera.

- Vivimos juntos – le respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y porque no te recuerdo?

- Te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte.

- ¿No crees que eres muy enana para vivir conmigo?

- ¡No soy enana! – repuso haciendo un puchero.

- Enana y escandalosa geehee – se burló. Levy solo pudo negar con la cabeza, sabia la razón por la que el pelinegro no recordaba nada, sabía por qué estaban en un hospital, sabía todo lo que él había vivido y todo lo que había hecho, incluso esa noche, antes de que se desmayara e internamente se sonrojaba por eso.

**o.:O:.o.:O:.o**

Siete años después regresaron los cometas, fue un impacto enorme que solo dos cometas aparecieran esa vez, nadie se explicaba la razón de eso y todos estaban anonadados por el acontecimiento. Gajeel los estaba observando detenidamente la noche en que aparecieron, habían pasado siete años y había recuperado todos sus recuerdos una tarde, extrañaba a sus amigos con los que tantos siglos había pasado. Unos pequeños y acelerados pasos a su espalda lo alertaron, se giró en el momento justo para levantar en vilo a la pequeña niña pelinegra que sonreía abiertamente, aun conservaba sus instintos de dragón.

- ¿Esta noche vamos a conocer a tus amigos, papá? – preguntó con emoción.

- Si – respondió mientras la bajaba y veía como la peliazul se acercaba a ellos – en cualquier momento aparecerán y les daremos una sorpresa – fijó su vista en su gato café – anda, búscalos y diles que aquí estamos – el gato ronroneo y desapareció de la vista.

- ¿Qué crees que digan cuando te vean? – preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – solo espero que no sea algo desagradable, eso de no poder tocarlos es frustrante.

- ¿A quién no puedes tocar? – escuchó la voz burlona de su pelirrosa amigo, volteó a verlo y lo vio acompañado de su gato azul y de Wendy que sujetaba a su gato blanco.

- Cállate – le amenazó con un puño y el pelirrosa retrocedió un paso.

- ¿No me has visto en siete años y lo primero que haces es amenazarme? Yo también te extrañe Gajeel – se le quedó viendo al pelinegro con una sonrisa, lo habría abrazado de no ser porque podría matarlo si lo hacia, el ya era un humano y se notaba en su rostro y en sus facciones más maduras que la ultima vez que lo había visto – Mirajane me dijo que recuperaste la memoria – el pelinegro se le quedó viendo con asombro.

- Maldita bruja – gruñó.


End file.
